Not Like Us
by Sailorjj07
Summary: The Freemans have lived in Woodcrest for 7 years now and still there are residents that dislike them. The family with the most hatred for the black family are the McPhearsons - Cindy's mother and father. It'd be bearable if Riley didn't love Cindy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Not Like Us

By: Sailorjj07

1. Chapter 1

A/n: Yo! Taking over in the Boondocks world. And yes, I'll probably use every curse word and racial slur in the book, so sorry, yall. It's a Boondocks fic, it wouldn't be Boondocks if I didn't, right?

My point is...if you don't like it, don't read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

He wanted to push her against a wall. No, more than that, he wanted to take her to a dark corner and then push her against a wall.

As he watched 16-year-old Cindy McPhearson dribble up and down the basketball court, shooting a three pointer from the half court line, he tried his hardest to focus his gaze on something else.

But it was utterly impossible.

The soon to be 16-year-old Riley Freeman watched the blonde with a look bordering on obession, as if his eyes couldn't see past the one girl that continued to evade him.

"Yo, Riley. Are our girls winning yet?" 17-year-old Huey Freeman sat down next to his younger brother, holding a plastic container filled with nacho chips and cheese. He dipped the chip three times in the cheese, coating it to about three-fourths of an inch from the center before popping the treat into his mouth.

His huge afro made it impossible to see from behind him, and he ignored the huff of irritation from the people who had made the mistake of sitting there.

"Yeah. Cindy's killin 'em." What Riley didn't say was how much Cindy was killing him. And it wasn't just a slow death either; it was murder she was carving into his heart. She was destroying his ironclad will with each passing day.

"Jasmine too." Huey commented, looking towards the cheerleaders for his overly excited girlfriend. He saw her there, talking to one of her teammates, flipping her shoulder length brown hair over her shoulder. The young mulatto girl felt eyes on her and immediately turned to look in his direction, waving happily in response to Huey's glance.

Huey's cheeks colored a little as he waved back, until Jasmine DuBois turned back around to get off of the bench. The cheerleaders lined up and began to yell out another cheer that filled the gym. Huey went back to eating his nachos.

"Damn, that girl almost hit her! You see dat?"

"Nope," Huey replied, opening up the book he had been reading. He only came to these things because Jasmine was cheering at the girl's basketball game today. Otherwise, he'd be at home, studying or reading for fun. Sports was definitely not his thing.

Riley rolled his eyes and went back to ignoring his brother. Cindy ran across the court almost gracefully, deftly moving away from the elbows and hands that were blocking her path. Riley could tell by the way her plump lips were parted that she was at the edge of her rope. She made a desperate attempt to score points before the game ended and at the last second...

SWISH!

And the buzzer went off.

Cheers rang out all around the Freeman brothers as the scoreboard showed the fruits of Cindy's labors. The Woodcrest High School Girl's Basketball team had just won their third game of the season, 65 to 20.

It was at that moment that Huey shut his book and stood up, polishing off the last of his nachos. He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, glancing down at his younger sibling, "I'll be in the car."

Riley nodded, watching his brother pick his way down the bleachers and out of the gym doors. Slowly, his brown eyes slid back to Cindy who was smiling widely and wiping the sweat off her forehead. Jasmine ran over and squeezed her best friend tight before rushing back over to the other cheerleaders to dance to their school's fight song.

He ran a hand through his straight hair and stood up. Time to go greet the champion.

**Later**

It took Cindy about twenty minutes to shower and change. She was the first person to run off when Coach had dismissed them and the girls around her giggled. They all knew what it was for. After every game, he was there, waiting for her.

She had washed herself as quickly and efficently as she could. She applied the bare minimum of her makeup and instead of drying her hair, she whipped it up into a bun and left it alone. It was just Septemeber, so it wouldn't get that cold; not yet.

Cindy put her basketball warm up jacket on over her jeans and top. The blue flats she wore stood out and accented her bright blue eyes, which had only gone from a soft sky blue to a deeper almost cruelean color. Her silver hoop earrings dangled daintly in her ears as she made her way out the front door of the gym.

She looked to her left first - he wasn't standing there today. But as a gust of wind blew, she saw a few locks of dark brown hair and realized he was standing to her right. Riley had taken to getting his hair relaxed now, wearing it straight back on the few occassions between getting his usual braids.

"Hey Riley."

"What's good, Cid? I seen you out there, whoopin niggas asses like you own 'em."

Cindy giggled. Some things would never change about Riley.

"I had to make you proud, ya digg? I ain't want you up there thinkin you could actually beat me in this year's tournament." He took her gym bag from her and started walking, knowing she would keep up.

"Hol up, don't go gettin ya hopes up now. That'll be a big ass whoopin jus waitin ta happen." Riley snickered, his words earning another beautiful laugh out of Cindy. Her voice was just so cute to him, so...Riley couldn't think of a word to describe it, but it was simply wonderful.

"Psh. As if. You need ta get on your boys if you eva want that to happen."

"Eww, nigga, that's gay. I ain't gettin them stupid dudes on shit. They need to step they game up."

As the two approached the car, Riley could clearly see that his brother was currently occupied with his perky cheerleader girlfriend. As was the rule, Riley kept his eyes averted on the rest of the way to the car, then knocked on the back window of his brother '87 Chevy Cavalier, to let the two know that he and Cindy had arrived.

The doors clicked unlocked and Cindy slid into the back followed by Riley, who put her gym bag between them.

"Good game, Cindy." Huey commented, clearing his throat before he spoke. Riley nodded; damn right he better check himself. Didn't nobody wanna hear Huey's bedroom voice but Jasmine. Ugh.

"Thanks, Huey. Jazzy, I thought that chick was gone run yo ass smooth ova! How'd she even get ova there?"

As Cindy and Jasmine began to discuss the events of the basketball game animatedly, Riley just sighed and stared out the window. He was still trying not to stare at Cindy in the dim lighting of the car, but as per usual it was hard.

Why the hell were 15-year-old hormones so impossible?

It didn't take long for them to reach Cindy's house first. Since she lived the furthest away, Huey always took her home first. It was crazy how nice Huey was to the girl, all things considered. Riley knew part of it was because she was Jazzy's best friend, thus making her matter a little bit more than she used to, but maybe Huey had another reason?

"Oh shit. They're here." Cindy sighed loudly as they rounded a corner near her house, leaning her head against the window in irritation. Riley could feel himself getting mad all over again and Huey slowly pulled over to the nearest curb. Like he always did when they came to Cindy's house. "Huey, you can just-"

"Cid, he already knows. We all do."

Cindy made a face. It was a mixture of remorse and embarrassment, and her rosy cheeks got even redder in her shame, "I'm sorry, ya'll. It's not because of..."

Even Huey was a bit frustrated as he held his hand up to stop her words, "You're right. It's not because of who we are it's what we are. It's because of the color of our skin."

"Cee-cee, I'll call you later," Jasmine told her soothingly, hoping to ease some of her discomfort in this touchy situation.

"Alright. Thanks for the ride as usual, Huey. See you, Riley. Text me later."

Riley nodded and handed Cindy her gym bag as she got out of the car at the end of her street instead of in front of her house. The three watched and waited until they saw Cindy go into her front door before Huey made a U-turn and headed towards their houses.

Riley slammed his fist into the seat cushion beside him, "Man, that shit pisses me off. Damn white people. We've lived here for seven years now!"

"Riley-" Jasmine started to say, but Huey touched her arm gently and shook his head. Riley would always take Cindy's parents' opinions harder than he or Jasmine ever would.

After all, his little brother was head over heels in love with the blonde haired white girl, even if Riley himself didn't know it. The only problem was her parents held an avid dislike and distrust for black people.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Not Like Us

By: Sailorjj07

2. Chapter 2

A/n: Already getting such lovely responses from everyone! Thanks so much yall! Oh yeah and quick question! Is it "Jasmine" or "Jazmine"? I'll write it with an "s" in this chappy, just to see if it comes easier to me than the "z".

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Actions**

(Me!)

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Cindy bobbed her head in time to the music blasting in her ears. Riley had found a new rapper, courtesy of their hommie Thugnificent, and had been singing dude's praises all week. True to his reviews, the new rapper was decent, with good rhythm and really deep lyrics.

She wanted to sing along with the vocals, but that really wasn't her thing. She tapped her pencil against her desk, tapping out the beat as she stared at her homework. The first week of school and already, she was swamped.

Like a good little girl she had taken honors classes, along with Jasmine and Huey. Even Riley was in a couple honors classes although he was a grade below her and Jazzy. She had heard the sophomore teachers whisper in the halls about how Riley's English and math scores were positively amazing.

Speaking of Riley...Cindy hadn't seen him since last week at her basketball game. The small incident in the car had made him avoid seeking her out outside of school again - something Cindy definitely didn't want to happen. She heaved a sigh as she leaned back in her desk chair, dropping the pencil on the wooden surface.

How was she going to see Riley again? She really wanted to see him. Of course they talked all the time; she called him almost every day. The days they didn't talk were the days he had homework in his honors art classes.

But how could she get him to actually, physically see her outside of school? She knew he was getting his hair braided up today and he didn't want to be bothered, but he always wanted to step out when his braids were fresh. He'd definitely want to show them off.

Maybe she could accidently bump into him at the mall? Or "happen" to be walking near his house? Maybe Ed could let her meet up with Riley at his house?

Cindy sighed. It wasn't so much that she just had to see Riley. She wasn't obsessed with him or anything. But she loved to see him. In Riley, she saw everything she had ever wanted in a guy; everything she had ever dreamed of, right there in front of her. His mocha colored skin made her want to melt into a puddle every time she looked at him, and when his chocolate eyes met with her's, there was nothing else in the world that existed.

And she'd do anything for Riley; absolutely anything. She was his ride or die chick, no matter what.

Cindy sighed again as she thought about Riley - how his sexy arms looked when he was about to shoot a three-pointer, how he bit down on his bottom lip to concentrate; how his entire face would brighten when he saw something funny enough to make fun of...

Oohh Monday couldn't come fast enough.

**Monday**

Cindy had it all planned out. Today she was going to fail her English test miserably. It was going to be SO pitiful, she'd probably be threatened to be stuck in the remedial course or something. Then when she got her test back tomorrow, she'd ask Riley to be her tutor.

All she had to do right now was lay the bait. She had made sure to be extra cute today - she was wearing a pink sweater with as low a V-neck as was appropriate for school and her Pastry jeans with pink and black graffiti down one leg. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her make-up was modest with the eye light make-up to accentuate her blue eyes.

Cindy bit on her lip to make sure her lip gloss was still there as she strode over to Riley and his group of friends by his locker. Riley hung out with three chicks and one dude, a click that had started his freshman year.

The first and oldest of the girls was Kiko Wuncler, Ed's mail-order wife, from Japan. She was 18 and really didn't have to attend high school but had said she wanted to, for the American experience. Kiko was absolutely gorgeous with big chestnut colored almond eyes and straight hair almost to her waist. She was slim and tiny, standing at about five foot two. Since it was illegal in the US for the two to get married when she had first arrived in the States, she simply lived at Ed's as his girlfriend for a year until her 18th birthday.

Kiko quickly made friends with Riley and Cindy, but had also drawn in a new girl to the group, Miami Flaminco, a Latino girl from Arizona. Miami was the middle girl of the group, a junior like Cindy. She was curvy and exotic - just looking at her dark hair and eyes made Cindy jealous. She was tall too, standing at about five foot seven, jousting Cindy's five five height.

Cindy was extremely shocked but pleased to find out that Miami had a boyfriend already, Robin Mauve, a Native American dude from Oklahoma. His family had moved to Woodcrest after saving up some of their monthly stipends for being half Native American. He had straight black hair that stopped at his shoulders and was pretty buff. He was on the football team too, which was good since Miami was on the dance team (she said something about the cheerleaders not having enough "flavor" for her).

The youngest and possibly shyest of their group was Jalysa Walker. She was a cute little Black girl with a twin brother, Jaleile, although they weren't together that much. Jalysa was a total book worm and a nerd. The little freshman loved to read and play video games, so it was easy to find her - in the library or in the computer lab, working on something. Jalysa's cute little bob matched her light brown eyes perfectly.

"Hey yall," Cindy called as she strode over to the group. Various "heys" and "wassup", came from most of the people standing there, although Miami and Robin were a bit too preoccupied with each other to notice Cindy's arrival.

"Hey, C-Murda, what's good, mama?" Kiko leaned against her locker, staring down at the wedding ring gleaming on her finger before she looked back up at Cindy, grinning widely. Her accent was still clear in her speech, but Kiko had practiced English often while in Japan so it was coming easier to her now.

And Kiko really did love Ed. Even though they had about a ten year age gap, she honestly and truly loved him. (Ed was childish enough to make it more like a three year gap.) It was a funny thing to see; Ed Wuncler in love. Especially since Kiko was pretty much allowed to do whatever she wanted with his money.

"Not much yall. Just dreadin this test I'm bout to take."

Riley glanced at her as he shuffled through the books in his locker, and Cindy could feel her heart beat speed up. "What test, yo?"

"This English test. I gotta take it first period and I'm hella nervous."

"English? White gurl, you ARE English, whatchu nervous fa?" Riley asked, slamming the locker shut and leaning up against it. Cindy could feel his gaze traveling over her clothes, looking her over. She could feel heat warming her face, but tried to ignore it.

"Yo, Young Reezy, erebody can't be good at English like yo cheatin ass." Cindy punctuated her remark by gently poking Riley in the chest. He frowned at her and caught her single finger, wrapping his hand around it as if to move it away.

Except he didn't.

Cindy looked down at their hands, so close to each other...They weren't exactly holding hands but it was definitely close enough.

" 'ey! I don cheat! I pass fair and square!"

"Yeah, whateva nigga. You cheat."

"I don!"

"Prove it. If I fail, you betta help me since you so good at English."

"Help? Like aftaskool and stuff?"

"Well duh. If you actually passin on yo own, it ain't nuthin to teach somebody else, right?"

Riley's chocolate eyes narrowed for a moment. He regarded Cindy slowly, and she squirmed under his gaze as it appeared he may actually see through her plan.

_'Don't figure it out, don't figure it out, don't figure it out-!'_

"Awright. It may hurt my gangsta image a bit, but I'll help you. If you fail." Riley nodded, as if to confirm it with everyone around them. Jalysa grinned and gave Cindy a thumbs up, as if she knew what was up.

Hell, she probably did.

Cindy smiled her most grateful smile at Riley and he blinked at her with a start, not expecting the gesture, but clearly dazzled by it. He recovered his facial expression quickly though and turned to say something to Miami and Robin.

" 'Ey, you two! Get a damn room! Geez!"

"I couldn't agree more." Huey commented, walking by with Jasmine on his arm. He nodded in his brother's direction as Jazzy waved at Cindy and the others.

"Hey, there's a party tonight, are you guys coming?" Jasmine asked, looking the group over.

Robin, who have finally released his lip lock with Miami, nodded at the couple, pondering in the back of his mind how Jasmine had convince Huey to go to a party. Everyone knew the dude just wanted to sit at home and read, but if Jazzy was involved, he'd do anything for her.

He was just that sprung, he knew.

"Yeah me and Miami are going. The football team was invited and so was the dance team." Robin told Jasmine, who nodded in agreement.

"So was the cheerleading squad!" Jasmine cried, as if it was that big of a coincidence. If the football team was going, of course the cheerleaders were going.

"They invited the karate club too," Huey murmured quietly.

"That means the basketball teams probably were too?" Cindy asked, although she hadn't heard anything. Sure enough, in mere seconds, she and Riley's phones began to beep and a text message popped up.

"That answa yo question, Milky?"

Cindy giggled. Any other white person would find Riley's nickname insulting, but she was amused. She liked the cute little name, even it referred to her skin.

"Course it did. You goin, Reezy?"

"Hell naw. I got an art project."

Cindy tried to reign in her disappointment. It wasn't often that she got chances to dance with Riley, but if he wasn't going to the party, maybe she shouldn't either...

"Oh," Cindy said out loud, hoping she didn't look as disappointed as she felt. Riley's chocolate eyes looked her over quietly and Huey just shook his head as the bell rang.

Those two were idiots.

**At Lunch**

"Shit, Milky. You really failed? Fareal?"

Cindy resisted the urge to pump her fist in the air. She had bombed the test horribly. Not only that, but her teacher decided to grade all the tests during class! She had done so badly on the test, her teacher wrote a comment on it that said he knew she could do better.

Riley spooned some mashed potatoes in his mouth, stunned to say the least.

"How'd you fail a test this easy? What the hell?" Riley said, between mouthfuls.

"Maybe she didn't study, Riley, cut her some slack." Jalysa was trying to help Cindy out. She ate her ice cream cone thoughtfully as Riley handed Cindy's failed test to her. She nearly gagged at the huge 38 written on it in bright, red ink. "Damn Cindy. That is bad."

"See? I told you!"

"Cindy, I know you didn't do that bad, _mija_. Let me see." Miami held her hand out to look at the test and burst out laughing when she saw the grade. "How did you even pull this off? Bwahahah!"

"Thanks Miami. Love you too, chicka."

"Well, Cin, looks like you really are going to need Riley to tutor you." Robin winked at Cindy as he said this and thank goodness Riley wasn't looking!

"Yup. I'm sure I'll pass with Young Reezy as my tutor!" Cindy said happily. Her plan had worked so wonderfully.

Riley shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. In truth, he was pretty damn happy to be tutoring Cindy outside of school. "When's yo next test?"

"In two weeks."

"Well, with a grade like this, we gone have to study like every otha day. Damn, White Gurl."

"Riley, I can't say thank you enough."

"Hell naw, you can't." Riley replied, smirking. "But you sho' as hell could try, starting now. Gimme that pudding cup on yo tray."

"Here. Beggin ass," Cindy said, smiling mischievously.

"Young Reezy don't beg for nothing!"

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Not Like Us

By: Sailorjj07

3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey yall. I know, two chapters in a row! What on earth are yall gonna do? Lol, you're gonna read them, of course!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Riley zipped up his black and gold Coogi vest and made sure the sleeves of his white thermal were straight. Both of the gold studs in his pierced ears had little black diamonds in them and his black Tims were polished to a midnight black. His khaki pants fit right and he figured his jet black watch only helped make all his clothes match. His braids were fresh, he was hot out the shower and he smelled great, he was sure of it.

"So you finished your art project early, I see."

"Yeah, we had to draw a picture of gay ass niggas. Since I live wit yo ass, I finished it real quick." Riley shot back, glaring at his older brother's reflection in the mirror. Huey smirked at Riley, amused by his comment. The siblings had long since stopped bickering everything, but old habits die hard and Riley was prone to a relapse every now and again.

"You almost done putting your make-up on, Little Brother?" Huey replied, leaning against Riley's door frame and crossing his arms. His afro was freshly combed out and he wore a black thermal with a pair of grey-washed jeans. As much as the two brothers prided themselves on being different from each other, they couldn't help that they dressed alike. Huey's hand me downs became Riley's clothes until Riley had developed his own style. A single black and silver stud gleamed in Huey's ear as he turned his head to look away from his brother's mirror, another reminder that the brothers had gotten closer over the years.

For Huey's 18th birthday, he and Riley had gotten their ears pierced. Riley wanted two holes but Huey was fine with just one.

"Hating ass nigga." Riley commented, grinning at his big brother. He had to admit, that shit was funny even if it was directed at him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Boys! Where you at?" Granddad's voice came floating upstairs as the two siblings stood there and Huey stepped away from Riley's door frame to walk to the staircase.

"We're in Riley's room, Granddad!" Huey yelled down the stairs and slowly but surely, Granddad came around the corner and looked up at him.

"Boy, what're you dressed all spiffy fo?"

"There's a party tonight, Granddad. We told you that." Huey replied, walking down the stairs so that he wasn't yelling at his Grandfather. You should yell at old people, it isn't nice.

"Oh right. I remember that. You gonna go dance with some pretty young thangs, huh? Find yourself a new baby boo?"

Huey sighed in exasperation, "No, Granddad. You know I go with Jasmine."

Granddad rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know. I also know you've known the girl your whole life. Geez, Huey, I didn't expect you to be monogamous at 18. My goodness. Then again, I guess it's better than being bitchless. Being bitchless sucks. Look at your Granddad. I know what bein bitchless feels like fo' sure."

Huey just laughed and shook his head as Riley came down the stairs. He smirked at his Granddad as Huey headed towards the front door, "Don't wait up!"

"Oh, trust me, I won't. I got a Facebook video chat tonight! Oooo wheee!" Granddad hollered, running up the stairs. Riley just shook his head and closed the door behind him.

**With Cindy**

Her heels fell into the bushes with a soft CLACK! Cindy glanced behind herself, hoping her parents didn't hear that. She thanked God every day that her room was over the study, since it was easier to sneak out that way.

Her mother had told her she couldn't go to the party. Her father was out of town on business, as usual, and so he wasn't here to take Cindy's side. He usually did, if only to piss her mother off.

"All kinds of people will be there that I don't want you around," she had said. "Especially those Freemans."

But Cindy wanted to see all those people her mother didn't want her to be around. Especially those Freemans. Cindy knew her Mother's boyfriend had come over when she saw the burgundy Lambo pull up into their driveway. Her Daddy was gone for a week this time and so he had been coming over on almost a daily basis.

Most of the time Cindy didn't see or hear him since she had her headphones on whenever she was at home. Her mom's voice was just annoying anyway. And when he came...ugh.

Thankfully, the roof was being painted this month and all Cindy had to do was climb down the ladder. Usually she had to just drop down from her bedroom window on the second floor and hope that she landed in the bushes every time. Before, she would leave the biggest pillow she could find out there, but one night when her mother's boyfriend came, he commented on the pillow and brought it in the house.

As Cindy descended the final step of the ladder, she picked up her red heels and put them on, then tottered her way down the sidewalk. Thank goodness the party was only about two blocks away from her house. The red sequins on the top of her dress glittered in the streetlights, showcasing it's bra like design although it was attached with a straight black skirt bottom. The dress was fair shortly as well, stopping about three inches above her knees. Her red lipstick and pink eye shadow made her lips look plumper as she walked along, hoping nobody said anything to her on her way to the party. Her spiral curled blonde locks bounced with each step she took.

Cindy pulled her black coat closer to her body. It wasn't that cold, but she was a girl wearing a short dress and walking by herself. She glanced behind her to see if anything stirred at her house as she walked away, but it appeared she wouldn't be messed.

Oh well. Cindy wanted to party!

**At The Party**

"Yo Bird-boi. Is Cindy here yet?"

Riley looked around the room, trying to see if the white girl was mixed in with all of those bodies. He had tried so hard to finish his project early but efficiently because she had sound like she wanted him to come.

Did she not come because she thought he wouldn't be there?

"Nah, I haven't seen her. Miami, baby, did Cindy say something to you?" Robin turned to yell into his girlfriend's ear. Miami paused mid-dance and pulled her phone out, nodding to the beat of the music.

"Yeah, she told me," Miami looked through her texting history, then turned to the two guys, "She said she's on her way. She had to walk though cause her Mama didn't want her coming out tonight."

"Shit, foreal?" Riley was mad. Cindy knew she could've called him; he would've given gas money to Huey so they could go pick her up.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be here soon. I'll let you know if she says anything else alright? In the meantime, have fun!"

"Yeah, Riley! Bonzai!" Kiko cried, shaking her ass on some random guy. Riley shook his head, cause if Ed was at this party, he'd kill the kid getting a hard on from Kiko's dancing.

...May as well save him the trouble. Riley tapped the guy on the shoulder and then pointed at the huge wedding ring on Kiko's finger, "Did you know she was married?"

"Hell yeah!" The guy cried over the music as Kiko dropped it low on him. Riley shook his head yet again and walked away; he tried.

"Wassup, Young Reezy?"

Riley turned to see Jalysa and her twin brother walking over to him and his friends. Riley didn't particularly care for the boy that much, but he was Jalysa's brother after all. Jalysa was wearing a purple dress that clung to her freshman frame very well.

"Yo Lil J, you can clean up!"

"Why thank you Riley." Jalysa leaned in closer to Riley's ear and spoke so he could hear her, "I just seen Cindy on my way in. Just wait till you see her!"

"Yo, why would I care?" Riley asked Jalysa out loud, but the younger girl she smiled knowingly and walked away. But now that she had said something he was watching the door. And sure enough she walked through, looking like a vixen in red. The short dress hung to Cindy in all the right places, showing off her slim legs. The heels only helped to make her already great looking legs better.

The red lipstick made her entire mouth pop and the spiral curls framing her face showed off her blue eyes even more than normal. Even her little silver and red earrings looked sexy in the dim light.

She looked like a model in that dress.

Cindy could feel eyes on her and looked up to see Riley looking at her. She waved as she paid her little fee to get in and walked over to him, grinning like she hadn't just walked two blocks in heels and in the slowly cooling weather.

"Hey Young Reezy! I made it!"

"I see that." Riley said, and all of a sudden, he started to feel a little angry. He could see the goose bumps snaking up and down her legs and could see her bottom lip shiver a little, proof that she had indeed walked in the cold.

Cindy didn't like the way he responded; wasn't he happy to see her?

"Yo, what's eatin' you?"

"Milky, you walked over here?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Let me try this again. Cindy McPherson, did you walk to this party from your house?"

Cindy crossed her arms, a scowl crossing her feature. Riley had to take in a breath and release it slowly; with that bright red on her lips, it made her pout looking even sexier than normal.

"Yeah I did. So. What?"

"That was damn stupid, that's what! Why you ain't call nobody? We coulda came and got you."

"Riley, it was only two blocks."

"And you got that itty-bitty ass dress on. Two blocks when you ain't got no clothes on is pretty far, ain't it?"

"You sayin' you don't like my dress?" Cindy was getting pissed. She came here hoping she would see him and when she did, she was so happy. Why did he have to ruin it over something that already happened?

"I ain't say that, what I'm sayin is-"

"Fuck what you sayin'! I did not walk all the way the fuck ova here so you could yell at me ova some stupid shit. Kiss my ass, Riley Freeman!" Cindy flipped him off as she stormed away and Riley just stood there.

What the hell just happened?

As she walked off, Cindy was asking herself the same thing. She didn't come here to fight with Riley; she wanted to dance with him and spend time with him. And she had thought he was looking so fine in that Coogi vest.

Jasmine walked by, instantly hugging Cindy as she realized who she was, "Hey girl! You just now getting here?"

Cindy gave a dejected sigh and nodded in her best friend's embrace, "Yeah."

"Girl, what's wrong?"

"Me and Riley got in a fight."

"What? Already? But you just got here!"

"I'm sayin'!"

"So what happened?"

Cindy crossed her arms and resisted the urge to find Riley's face in the crowd and glare at him again, "He got mad cause I walked over here, sayin something bout my clothes-"

"You walked over here? Why didn't you call anyone, Cindy? I would've had Huey come get you like we usually do! You can't walk alone like that, especially not at night!"

"You sound like him." Cindy pouted even more, if that was possible.

Jasmine smiled reassuringly, "It's only because he's worried about you, and you know that. That's why he's making a fuss."

"Yeah, well, he's a bad way of showin it."

"Awww, Cindy, don't be like that. Come over here with me, Kiko and Miami wanna look at your dress up close. It's beautiful by the way."

As Cindy let Jasmine lead her over to their friends, she could feel a gaze on her once again. She glanced up, but this time it wasn't Riley. It was that really fine senior, the head of the football team.

She made a mental note to go dance with him, later.

"Ooooh,_ mija_, that dress is gorgeous!" Miami cooed as Cindy walked over to the group. Robin nodded his compliment, as did Huey and Jalysa grinned with her thumbs up.

"She's right, it's _kawaii_!" Kiko added, still dancing with that same guy Riley had seen her with. Cindy wondered if the guy knew Kiko was married, but shrugged. The ring on her finger was huge, he had to see it.

"Thanks yall! Now how bout we-"

Cindy froze as a hand tapped her shoulder and she turned to see another football guy walk up to her. It was Butch Magnus Menosavich, the kid Riley had gotten into a fight with a long time ago. He was still huge, but football had helped smooth away some of the childhood flab.

"Yo, McPherson. The captain wants to see ya." He thrust his thumb in the direction of the football captain and then walked away, message delivered.

"Would you like at that? _El Captain _wants to see ya, gurl." Miami commented, grinning at the pretty blush covering Cindy's face. She straightened her dress and was getting ready to walk over to him when just as she took a step, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"We ain't finished yet." Riley's voice was dangerously low in her ear as she stood there, fighting off the shivers that his tone had snaked down her spine.

"No, we are." Cindy tried to remain firm, but her voice was shaking even as she spoke. She attempted to pull away, but Riley gripped her tight, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I said we weren't finished and we aren't." Again, his voice had such a dangerous tone that Cindy couldn't help but shiver. Riley pulled her up against him, so that her back was against his chest.

When Riley got mad, he got bold. Cindy didn't know that, but she most definitely did now.

"Then what do you have to say to me?"

"White girl, you don't walk in the cold when you're dressed like that." Riley's hand snaked from her waist, down to her exposed thigh. He barely touched her there, but his hands were warm against her skin. Cindy fought the urge to sight and tried to focus on being angry. "See? You still cold and all these people here."

Cindy ignored his comments about her body temperature and instead chose to dignify his first statement, "Why not?"

Riley leaned close to Cindy's ear, so close that all he had to do was whisper to be heard, "Because then I'll worry about you. And Young Reezy don't do worrying very well."

Cindy could feel heat rushing to her face and thanked goodness that the room was barely lit. She swayed to the music, grinding on Riley just a little bit.

"F-Fareal?"

"Yeah, White Gurl. So don't do stupid shit like that no mo. Ya feel me?"

Cindy brightened up immediately, "You got it, Reezy." Cindy turned to face him as a slow song came on, to put her arms around Riley's neck. He smirked at the girl in front of him and fought the urge to push her up against the nearest wall.

After all, he didn't want to get a molesting charge or something. His hand on her leg had been the safest thing he could do in the room full of people, but it was hard to keep himself in check.

He had wanted to do more; wanted to put his hand _under_ her dress but figured that wouldn't blow over well with some of the people around them.

Oh well. He was going to be her tutor for the next two weeks, after all. Riley was definitely planning to teach her more than English. Much more.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Not Like Us

By: Sailorjj07

4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know what the deal is. I don't own anything but my name. And I'm sure someone else uses that too.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Cindy crept into her window as softly as she could. It was somewhere near two-thirty in the morning, but the party had just ended. She had danced with Riley the entire night and she didn't want to come home, but knew she had to; she still had school tomorrow.

Her bare feet barely made a sound as she stepped across the floor and walked into her bathroom to turn the light on. She was about to close the door when she heard another noise, one that didn't come from her feet, her toilet or her room at all.

Her mother was moaning.

Normally, Cindy never heard the sounds that her mother made when she was "spending time" with her boyfriend; she put her sound-cancelling headphones on full blast as soon as she saw his car pull up. But now that she had heard it, Cindy knew she wasn't going to sleep.

"Gross."

Cindy heaved a loud sigh and took her phone out of her handbag. She was NOT staying at her house tonight. She couldn't listen to this crap. She called Jasmine, knowing that she probably hadn't made it home yet.

"Hello?" Jasmine's voice was full of confusion as she answered her phone and she could hear Huey turning the radio down as Jasmine got on the phone.

"Jazzy, I need a huge favor."

"Anything, of course, Cin."

"Can I crash at your house tonight?"

There was silence on the line for a few moments, before Jasmine answered her with a nervous laugh, "Uhhhh...anything but that is what I meant to say."

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's a school night, Cin, and it would've been okay if we had asked in advance but...It's so late notice and-! My parents are definitely going to say no if I ask them to let you stay the night at this hour!"

"She can stay at our house."

Cindy's heart froze when she heard Riley's voice in the background. It appeared Jasmine was shocked too when she mumbled dumbly, "W-what?"

"What did Riley say?" Cindy asked, staring at the phone as if it had grown a third head. It then grew a fourth head as a beeping sound filled the phone and Riley's name flashed across her caller ID.

"I'll let him answer," Jasmine said, her voice filled with amusement.

Cindy clicked over, still trying to make herself breathe. Riley wanted her to sleep over at his house?

"White girl."

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong wit' yo house?"

"What?"

"You tryna get outta yo house and its damn near three a.m., ain't you?"

"Yeah."

"Yo house broke?"

"What? Hell nah, my house ain't bro-, Riley, what the hell, fool, a house can't be broke, dumb ass."

Riley gave a huff of impatience, "Then why you don't wanna be there?"

Cindy stopped talking abruptly. She definitely didn't want to have this conversation with Riley Freeman. She was NOT going to tell him why she didn't want to be at home right now. She didn't even want to think about it herself!

"White girl. You ignorin me now?"

"Shut up, Reezy."

"Answer the question, Milky."

"I don't wanna."

"Then I don't wanna let you crash at the crib."

Cindy bit on her bottom lip. It was either tell him or stay in her house. And she really didn't want to stay at her house.

"My mom..."

"Huh? Speak up."

"My mom and her boyfriend..."

"What about 'em?"

"Are having sex. And I heard it. That's why I wanna stay at yall's house tonight. I don't wanna be here with this crap going on!"

Riley was quiet before he exclaimed in dismay, "UGH, NIGGA, THAT'S NASTY! Huey, turn around, we gotta go get Milky."

"You got gas money?'

"Nigga, if I didn't, I wouldn't be askin you to turn around!"

"You'll be walking if you keep running your mouth, Riley."

Riley huffed impatiently again, "Don't worry bro, I got you. Just turn around." Riley's voice came back into Cindy's ear and she wanted to melt all over again, "Meet us at the corner, Milky."

"Okay. Bye Riley."

"Yeah."

CLICK! Riley hung up the phone and Cindy tried to catch her breath. She was going to stay the night with Riley!

**Later**

Cindy hummed along to the song playing in Huey's car. If he wasn't listening to underground rappers, he was listening to soulful oldies; the classics: like Luther Vandross, the old Whitney Houston songs and Aretha Franklin. It had something to do with being raised in his grandfather's house, but after a while, Huey liked it on his own anyway.

"Milky."

"Huh?"

"You can't sing." Cindy's humming stopped immediately, and she glared at Riley before she shoved him in the shoulder.

"I know."

"You should prolly shut up then, huh?"

"Screw you, Riley."

"Anytime, Milky."

Cindy gave an irritated huff and turned to face out the window, while Jasmine giggled. They pulled into Huey's driveway and Jasmine hopped out the car. She leaned against her door as Huey stepped out as well, making his way over to Jasmine. Riley and Cindy took that as a sign and walked into the house, not even daring to look back.

"Why hello there young lady." Granddad smiled as Riley and Cindy walked through the door. He didn't even greet his youngest grandson; he was trying to impress the white girl in his house.

"Hello Mr. Freeman."

"So Riley tells me you're trying to escape your mama?" Granddad's smile turned borderline cynical and he made sure to fix his facial expression back to his "let's impress the white people" smile.

"W-well. Yes."

Riley huffed, crossing his arms and taking Cindy's hand to lead her towards the basement, "Granddad, no questions, aight? You promised, yo."

Granddad's face became covered in his bored look and he waved the two away, "Alright, alright. Go on then." Only a moment passed before Granddad's face lit up in a mischievous grin, "I'mma go mess with your brother then. What that boy think he some kinda player? I'm the only Casanova in this house."

Riley shook his head and just kept leading Cindy towards his basement room. It was hard to find, but he really didn't want to let her hand go...

Cindy was glad that the lights were off in Riley's room; otherwise he'd see the blush staining her cheeks.

Riley flicked the light on and finally released her hand, walking down the stairs and pointing in the direction of the bed, "You can sleep there," then he pointed at the couch directly across from his bed, "And I'll sleep there."

"Riley, I can take the couch."

"Nah Milky. White people bruise easy."

"I'm not glass!"

Riley ignored Cindy, opening another door and stepping into his bathroom. Cindy sat down on the twin bed as Riley went to the bathroom, glancing around his room. Cindy had never been in this room longer than ten minutes, so she never had a chance to look around at it.

There were paintings everywhere: in charcoal, in watercolors, in acrylic paint, in color pencil. And the actual subjects of the paintings varied. There was a picture of an encyclopedia with an afro: probably an ode to Huey. There were pictures of her too, something that shocked her to see as well as pictures of Jasmine, with her hair puffy; another with her hair straight.

There were careful drawings of faces that Riley barely remembered, the eyes meticulously drawn out and etched with such care and attention to detail. The faces weren't even finished; but Cindy knew who it was of: Riley's mother and father.

"Go to sleep, Milky." Riley came out of the bathroom and plopped down on his couch, setting a pillow and blanket down while he got comfortable. Cindy nodded as she was already in her pajamas and climbed into Riley's bed. She laid there as silence filled the room, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey...Young Reezy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember much about your mom and dad?"

There was a pause. In all the years Riley had known Cindy, they never talked about this. Not once. "No."

"You're picture of them will be beautiful. I can tell."

"White Gurl."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go ya ass to sleep! Shit, niggas gotta go to school in the morning."

Cindy giggled, turning on her side and looking into the darkness where Riley was laying, "Night Riley."

"Night Cindy."

Cindy smiled warmly into the covers covered in Riley's scent. Riley had never said her name before! After that, she definitely didn't want to go to bed.

"Hey Reezy?"

"White gurl. Doesn't 'good night' mean you're going to sleep?"

"Shut up!" Cindy threw a pillow at him, which Riley threw back without a second thought, "I gotta ask you a question!" Cindy sat up in Riley's bed, and in the darkness, she made her way over to the couch. She sat down beside his legs and Riley pressed into the couch, making room for her.

"Whatchu want?"

"Why is there a picture of me in here?"

Riley started coughing, profusely, and he sat up as he continued to cough. Cindy patted him on the back, and he calmed down instantly, feeling her rub soothing circles to calm the coughs that her question had caused.

"Ain't you seen it before?"

Cindy paused, actually taking time to think if she had or hadn't seen it before. She was sure that she hadn't but...maybe she was wrong?

"N-No, I don't think so."

"Well, it's been there."

"That don't answer my question."

Riley gave a "hmph" and rolled over, thinking carefully before answering, "I was bored."

"So you made a painting of me?"

"It's bad?"

"Well, no, but..." Cindy glared at Riley's shoulder, not even completely sure that's what she was looking at, but she assumed anyway, "Is that really a reason to make a painting of someone."

"Then what IS a reason for painting someone, Milky?"

"W-Well...I don't know..."

"Exactly. Take your ass to sleep and stop thinking so much. Or think about English, since yo stupid ass failed."

Cindy got up, huffing loudly as she shoved Riley's hip with her shoulder and got off of his bed. She frowned as she settled herself in. That was not the response she was expecting or wanting to hear.

She sighed loudly as her mind began to go a mile a minute, and she planned ways to fix this. She wanted Riley to paint her because he thought about her not just because she was someone he knew.

Cindy didn't realize that the young man on the couch had sighed as well. The questions were a little too close for comfort.

But Riley knew he'd tell her how he felt...and soon.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Not Like Us

By: Sailorjj07

5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sup yall?

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Cindy woke up feeling very warm. It was as if the sun had decided to share Riley's bed with her and warmed her from the inside, all the way out. She snuggled closer to the heat source, trying to make herself go back to sleep.

It was just so warm...

"White gurl. When the hell are you gonna let me go?"

Cindy's eyes opened wide as Riley's voice tickled her ear. She sat straight up and turned, almost dreading what she saw.

Riley was lying in the bed next to her, glaring at her fiercely. She looked down and realized she was grasping his arm tightly, before letting out a small "Ah" and releasing him.

"Wh-what happened? How did you end up in the bed with me? Were you being a pervert?"

Riley's glare hardened and he sat up as well, "Don't call me a pervert when yo ass was makin all that damn noise! Damn, a nigga can't even sleep wit you around! Shit! Can I get some damn sleep please?"

"What? Riley, what are you talking about?"

Riley gave Cindy an irritated look before answering, "Milky, you was crying like a damn baby last night! A nigga couldn't even get some shut-eye in this hoe!"

"I was...crying?" Cindy touched her cheeks, as if the tear trails were still there. They weren't.

"Yeah. I guess you had a nightmare or something."

"Why you didn't wake me up?"

"Of course I tried, Milky. What the hell? You act like I don't sleep or some shit." Riley crossed his arms and glared at her, his chocolate eyes not at all conveying what was in his mind. In all truth, Riley couldn't sleep last night for several reasons; for one, Cindy was sleeping in his room, in his bed, something that never happened. Secondly, the girl had been crying in her sleep; literally crying and Riley didn't know what would happen when he got up to check on her.

Cindy latching onto him and holding him hostage in his own bed was absolutely unexpected though.

"Callin' me a damn pervert...I ain't even brushed past yo ass." Riley pouted in the only way that a hard dude like him could.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, Reezy." Cindy turned her gaze towards Riley and smiled her brightest smile. "Thanks for helpin' ya gurl out."

That smile made everything worth it. Riley tried not to stare at her but it was hard. Her bright blue eyes were hazy from just waking up and her blonde locks were mussed. He hadn't even noticed the bra strap sliding down her shoulder until she scratched her arm softly. The single window in his room let in the brightest rays from the morning sun directly onto her face and Riley tried not to gasp.

Good God, Cindy was beautiful.

He reached forward to touch her before he could control himself, and gently tugged on the bra strap.

"Why you taking your clothes off, Milky?" Riley's smirk was wide and amused, causing Cindy to blush, immediately tucking it back under her shirt.

"Whateva dude. I think you were trying to take advantage of me while I was sleep."

Ha! That girl didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

Riley's arms came around her waist and he pushed her down, straddling her without putting all of his weight on her, "White Gurl, if I was gonna take advantage of you..." Riley trailed his fingertips down the side of her face, stopping just at her collarbone. "You'd be awake the whole time."

Cindy tried to calm the way her heart was pounding, fighting against the blush that was slowly filling her face. Riley lifted his eyebrow at the almost frantic look in her eye before he simply got off of her, as if the moment never happened.

"I'm finna go shower." Riley said over his shoulder, and in two seconds, his bathroom door slammed and the shower began to run.

Cindy lay in Riley's bed, breathing heavily. She was an absolute mess. Why had he done that to her? Didn't he know she'd die of a heart attack from teasing like that? Cindy's skin still tingled where he had touched her. She heaved a shaky sigh, racking her fingers through her hair.

Shit.

**Hours Later, At School**

"Sooooooo?"

"So what?"

"? Tell us what happened!"

Cindy sighed. She had only stepped a few feet into the school building before Kiko, Jasmine, Miami and Jalysa stopped her in the hallway, trying to pry information out of her.

She glared at the only person who had known where she was going last night: Jasmine.

"Jasmine! You told everyone?"

"Not everyone! I just told our friends! You know, they were really worried about you last night and-!"

Cindy looked confused, "Why were you worried about me?"

"I drove past your mom's last night. I saw his _kuruma _there." Kiko said, shaking her head at the infidelity she saw on a daily basis. She'd never cheat on her husband!

"His what?"

"She saw your mom's boyfriend's car." Jalysa explained, sighing as if everyone in the circle should know Japanese.

"Damn. But why didn't you call me?"

"Well, I was waiting until you got home, because I didn't see a light on in your room. Then Miami called me and-" Kiko started, before Miami cut her off.

"Yeah, _mami, _Kiko spilled the beans! Very American of her, I think. But _muy bueno!_ After she called me, I called Jalysa to see if she had heard anything from you, _mija_!" Miami narrated, turning to Jalysa who was nodding.

"Then I called Jazzy to see if they had dropped you off yet, and that's when she told me that you were staying with the Freemans." Jalysa finished, smiling proudly at her friend.

"Or more specifically...Riley Freeman." Miami winked at Cindy and she blushed, already knowing what her friends were probably thinking.

"Oh please tell us you have kissed already!" Kiko cried, and Cindy's eyes grew wide. She looked from right to left, before immediately making very loud shushing noises.

"Kiko! Don't say that too loudly!"

"Well why not? I think everyone knows you want to kiss Riley."

"More like ride his bones," Miami muttered, grinning mischievously.

"What does that mean?" Jasmine questioned, not really understanding the conversation. Jalysa shook her head and tried to rein the girls in.

"It means Cindy hasn't told us what happened yet."

"Oh tell us!" Kiko glomped Cindy and held onto her tightly, leaning in so that the girl wouldn't have to talk very loudly. The rest of the group followed suit, forming a small circle around Cindy.

"We didn't do much..." Cindy started out, blushing severely and trying not to get shy, "We just went to sleep."

"Annnnddd?" Miami added, waiting on Cindy to finish.

"And I accused him of trying to molest me because...b-because...he got in the bed with me."

"Ooooooo! And then what?"

"Well, then...he got mad, I guess...And he..." Cindy could feel her whole face warming as she thought about what happened that morning. Riley had gotten really aggressive on her, "He pushed me down on the bed and he... He got on top of me and then he was like...touching me, you know? He said something about how if he was going to molest me I'd be awake for every second of it."

Kiko let out the most girlish squeal of delight and the other ladies followed suit.

"Ohmygosh, you should kiss him!" Jasmine said, excitedly. The rest of the group just looked at her oddly; since when did Jasmine know about how any of this worked?

"You think? I don't know what if he doesn't-?"

"Oh, gurl, hush, you know he does." Jalysa said, smiling widely. She was happy that Cindy might act on her feelings. She was tired of the two tip-toeing around each other. "So how are you going to do it?"

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't he?"

"Because _mija, _Riley Freeman only spits game at girls he doesn't want to be with long-term. If he actually likes you, he probably won't do anything." Miami nodded, as if confirming her own advice.

"What? But Huey-?"

"You don't have to trick Huey. He kissed me because he liked me, plain and simple. He didn't even tell me he liked me until AFTER he kissed me." Jasmine told the group, smiling proudly at the mention of her boyfriend.

"But Riley is always suspicious when it comes to girls. He has an image to maintain so he questions a girl's intentions a lot more than his brother would. Huey knows a girl wouldn't even bother with him unless she really, really liked him." Jalysa surmised, and Miami nodded in agreement with what the freshman was saying.

"And I really, really like him!" Jasmine cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? I'm glad to know you feel that way about me, Jasmine."

The girls turned almost in unison as the afro-haired young man walked up to them. The corners of his mouth were definitely up-turned as he regarded the bright blush staining his girlfriend's cheeks. He nodded once and took hold of Jasmine's wrist, pulling her flush against him.

"I was wondering where you had ran off to. Interrogating Cindy, right?" Huey's entire face was filled with amusement and Cindy blushed, even brighter than Jasmine was moments ago. The girls in the group remained tight-lipped, however, and Huey tried not to laugh out loud.

Girls and their secrets.

"You're going to be late, you know." Huey told Jasmine, tugging her gently so she'd follow him. Jasmine pulled Huey's wrist closer to her face so she could see his watch and almost gasped. She always liked to be five minutes early to class.

"Ah, no way! I have to go now everyone! Bye! See you at lunch!" Jasmine waved with her free hand as Huey led her down the hallway, shaking his head with that small smile still on his face.

"Man, she's remarkable." Jalysa said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Only a girl like her would love Huey Freeman." Cindy added, her arms crossed with a wide smile on her face.

"Says the girl in love with the other Freeman _hermano_." Miami said, turning the conversation back to Cindy.

"Hey! I'm not in love-!"

"Milky, what the hell are you yelling about? I heard you on the other end of the hallway." Riley choose at that moment to walk up and join the group with Robin. He frowned at the group of females and shooed them away, "Why the hell yall always standing in front of my damn locker? Whole school full of the damn things, and yall up in my shit."

"Hey Riley!" Cindy said, a bit too high-pitch and obvious nervousness.

Riley lifted an eyebrow and popped his locker open, taking out two books before slamming it shut and regarding the girl that had slept in his bed just this morning, "White girl. You saw me like twenty minutes ago. The hell you sayin' hi for?"

"Oh no reason. Nope, no reason at all."

"Uh-huh. Anyways..." Riley glanced at the others who were watching their interaction carefully. "The fuck yall lookin' at?"

Kiko giggled loudly, "He sounds just like my _anata_!"

"Her what?" Riley shook his head. Why did that girl insist on slipping Japanese into her English?

"Her husband." Jalysa translated automatically, pushing her glasses up on her face.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know Japanese, _mija_." Miami said, holding her hands up to show that she gave up trying to figure it out.

"Hell, between the two of you we'll all be multilingual." Robin added, laughing loudly.

"So Riley.. You think you can start tutoring me today? I have a quiz on Friday and I wanted to be ready, ya feel me?"

"After b-ball practice, yeah. Don't yall practice today too?"

"Nah, tomorrow. Where you wanna do this thang then?"

"Shit, whereva. Just text me before I get outta practice and tell me where."

"Cool."

The school bell rang loudly, signaling to the group that it was time for classes to begin. Everyone said their goodbyes to each other and promised to meet up for lunch that afternoon. Another day had begun in Woodcrest High. Cindy only hoped that the entire day would go well.

**At 5 p.m., At the McPhearson house**

"Cindy, where are you going? Your father will be home for dinner at 6. You need to get ready!"

Cindy groaned as her mom's voice floated down the staircase. She had hoped she wouldn't even be home when she left for her tutoring with Riley, but apparently she had no such luck. And damn it, her day had been going so well!

"Mom, I left you a note on the fridge this morning that I had to go meet my tutor."

Cindy's mom came up to the stair railing to peer over at her daughter, "Tutor? I didn't hire a tutor for you. Whatever do you need a tutor for?"

"I failed my English test."

"What? But you always did so very well in English. How did that happen, Cindy?"

"Mother, I don't know. But I got a tutor, so I'm trying to do better. Can I go now?"

Her mother lifted an eyebrow and moved to the top of the staircase. Cindy turned her back and rolled her eyes, making her way towards the front door.

"Who's your tutor?"

Cindy's hand froze on the golden doorknob as her brain raced for a lie. A good, believable lie.

"J-Just...just a guy from school."

"Oh? And does this guy from school have a name?"

"No, not really. He's a nerd-type, Mom. I didn't really ask him his name because I don't care."

Cindy's mother clapped her hands in delight, "Oh! What a wonderful young lady you're becoming. It's good to ignore such common people. His name doesn't matter if he's not like us anyway. Good girl!"

Cindy couldn't get out of the house fast enough.

**With Riley**

"Stupid white girl, why would she want to study here? There's no way we'll get anything done." Riley sighed loudly, and pressed the com button in front of him. Ed Wuncler the Third's face popped up on the screen and as soon as his eyes reached the screen, his whole face lit up.

"Yo! It's my man, Riley! Wassup man? How you doin'? 'Ey Rummy! Get yo ass ova here! Riley's here!"

Sure enough, Gin Rummy's face popped up on the screen as well, "Did you say Riley? Hey! Riley, I can see your face on the TV! Wassup?"

Riley fought the urge to sigh again, and then realized there was a face missing, "I see yall niggas is still gay. Where's Kiko at?"

"I'm right here, Riley. _Konichiwa_! I'll let you in, ok?" Kiko smiled warmly at her friend and pressed a button that opened up the gate in front of him. Riley led his bike through, wondering if Cindy was in the house already. He didn't see her bike or anything, but knew Kiko probably picked her up or something.

"Riley, it's so nice of you to visit!" Kiko said, throwing the front door open. She greeted him with a hug and a warm, friendly kiss on the cheek before Ed and Rummy bear-hugged the younger man.

"Maaaannnnnn, where you been? You haven't come over in weeks!"

"Sorry, I've had school and basketball. You know, that high school shit yall niggas wouldn't know nothing about?"

"I forgot you play basketball! You gotta tell us when you play so we can come watch!" Rummy cried with an excited look on his face.

"Yeah, Kiko can tell you. Anyway, is that White Girl here yet?"

"Oh she's already in the study. Here, I'll lead you." Kiko gently removed herself from Ed's arms and lead Riley upstairs to the study in the Wuncler house. It was a fairly big room with two doors leading out into the main hallway. There were shelves from floor to ceiling filled with books. There were three tables in the center of it all and at the middle table, Cindy sat, reading over her English book.

She had her hair tucked into a cute ballerina bun out of her face, and her blue eyes were focused completely on the book in front of her. She looked up when Riley made his way over to the table and then she waved as Kiko left them to study.

"How long you been here, Milky?"

"Ten minutes? Maybe."

"Alright, so what's your quiz ova?" Riley sat down in the chair next to her, so he could see the book, although he could barely focus on it.

"Chapter 2 and 3. I just can't seem to figure it out."

"What's it over?"

As Cindy filled Riley in on what she was supposed to be learning, she found that her mind was constantly straying to Riley. She could smell his body wash from where he sat beside her, knowing he had just gotten out of practice. His braids were still fresh and his chocolate eyes were focused on the book and what she was telling him.

Cindy wished she could do the same, but knew she wouldn't. He was just too close.

"Granddad always tells us if we don't get something, we look it up first. Not that I listen to that old nigga anyway. Where Webster at in this bitch?" Riley looked around at all the books and pushed away from the table, getting up to look for the book.

Cindy got up too, attempting to help him. Riley began down one row, while she went down the other. In a few minutes, Cindy had found a dictionary.

"Reezy, I found it!"

"Then get it."

"I-! Oh, I can't reach!" Cindy stood up on her tip-toes and sighed when her fingertips brushed the book. She did a little jump and instead knocked a few books next to it lose. She huffed and did a little jump, trying again to reach it. Riley shook his head when he saw her and stepped behind her, reaching up over her head and grabbing the dictionary.

"Damn, White Girl, you short as hell now. Haha."

Cindy gasped, not looking at Riley but at the books over his head. She pushed him out of the way as about five thick books came tumbling down but at the last minute Riley grabbed her wrist and together, they crashed to the ground.

"Ow!"

"Shit, that hurt!"

Riley groaned and rubbed the back of his head, taking care not to bump foreheads with Cindy. Cindy tried not to move too much; since she was laying on top of Riley's chest.

Wait, she was laying on top of Riley?

Cindy looked down when Riley looked up and her eyes were wide as she realized the type of position they were in. Riley soon realized it too, but the most perverted smirk crossed his face as he lifted an eyebrow at Cindy's bright red face.

"What's wrong, Milky? Why you blushing?"

Cindy's blue eyes went into a state of utter panic, and Riley tried not to laugh at her, "Riley, I...We...I'm getting up now." Cindy braced her arms to push herself but found out very quickly that that wasn't going to work.

Riley was holding her against him now.

"Why you runnin'?"

"I'm not."

"You are. Whatchu runnin' for, Milky? Come here..." Riley held her face gently in both hands, pulling her closer and closer to him. He licked his lips; she was so close he could almost taste her!

BAM!

"Hey are you two okay? Ed-honey said he heard something fall!" Kiko's voice flitted in from one side of the room, and thankfully, they were on the opposite end.

"Yo, you two okay?" Ed's voice came in directly after Kiko's and soon footsteps were approaching.

Cindy shot up immediately, climbing off of Riley as quickly as she could. But Riley would have none of that; he didn't care if anyone saw them. Cindy's lips had been way too close for him to stop now. Cindy dusted her clothes off a bit and then began to walk towards the two voices when Riley grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the nearest bookcase.

"Riley, wha-?"

His mouth crashed into her's and Cindy tried not to die from pure bliss. He was everything she had dreamed of and more. He was so warm and delicious, his lips so soft against hers. He wasn't kissing her with that much pressure, but it was enough to let her know he knew what he was doing to her.

Riley wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her melting into him, felt her lungs struggling to breathe. When she gave a soft gasp to get more air in, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, devouring her in a way that only a truly starving man could.

Cindy wanted to faint; the world around her was getting very warm, very quickly and yet, she prayed that he never stopped.

Good Lord, she loved him even more now than she did.

"Hm, I guess they went to the bathroom or something." They could hear Kiko's voice slowly fading away and finally they heard the door shut.

When they were gone, Riley pulled away. His eyes were glazed as Cindy stared up at him, her own blue eyes reflecting the hazy cloud Riley had put her under. The two stared at each other for a while, breathing heavily from the lack of air.

All of a sudden, Riley's face spread into the biggest grin Cindy had ever seen.

"Damn Milky! You look a lil hot and bothered."

Cindy pouted before laughing too, "So? It's your fault!"

Riley sobered up immediately, pressing Cindy back into the bookcase, "I can make it worse, White Gurl."

Cindy blushed all over again," Reezy, we're supposed to study!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, Milky. I got some shit for that ass! You bout to get the highest grade you eva got!"

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes."

Cindy let Riley lead her back to the table, trying to keep the huge smile off her face. But Riley's was just too contagious. She had a hard time believing it really happened, but it did.

Riley had kissed her!

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Not Like Us

By: Sailorjj07

6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hey yalllll~! Season Three in the hiiizzzzooouuussseee! It took me forever to find it, but I finally bought Season 3. I just started watching it since I didn't get to see the whole thing while it was on TV. What was your favorite season 3 episode?

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Cindy moved the phone away from her as Jasmine, Jalysa and Miami squealed at the same time. It was so hard having a four-way convo with her best friends because they were so damn girly. The three screamed again and Cindy sighed loudly, though she couldn't fight the smile spreading across her face.

"You guys kissed? I knew it was going to happen soon!" Miami exclaimed, the excitement clear in her voice. Cindy thought she heard a male chuckle in the background and blanched.

"Is that Robin back there?"

"Well, duh, you guys know he always comes over on Wednesday nights."

"Why the hell would you have this conversation with him in the background?"

"Oooh, calm down, Cindy, it's not like he wasn't going to find out." The tone of amusement rang clear in Jalysa's voice. Cindy rolled her eyes and ignored her though, even if she was right.

"Miami! You suck so bad!" Cindy told her, while Jalysa giggled loudly.

"Well actually-" Miami started to say, but Jasmine abruptly cut her off.

"Don't wanna hear it! Don't wanna hear it!" Jasmine sang, and Cindy could see her putting her hand over her free ear. All four girls began to laugh at each other, and Cindy shook her head.

She loved her friends.

"So now what?" Jalysa asked, and she was sure everyone else had the same question as her.

"I'm not exactly sure. I mean, we aren't together or anything..."

"He didn't ask you out?"

"No, but he kissed me again before he left."

"If you kiss me, we go together!" Miami shouted in the background, earning another round of laughter from the group of girls on the phone.

"That's not what you told me." Robin murmured loudly, and the girls laughed all over again.

"I'm not gone play with yall, haha! I gotta go." Cindy sat up in her bed when the other girls started to say their good-byes

"Oh right, you have a test tomorrow. Good luck!" Jasmine finally said, and Cindy hung up the phone, still smiling widely. She stared up at her ceiling and wondered if she should text Riley. She hadn't spoken to him since Kiko had dropped her off at her house, but she honestly wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Thanks for the kiss? Naaahhh, that'd be so lame." Cindy sighed once again, and spread out on her bed.

What did you say to someone whose kisses make your knees weak?

**With Riley**

"So I heard you kissed McPhearson today."

Riley stopped painting to glare up at his older brother. Huey sat at the bottom of the stairs leading down into the basement, staring at his nails as if he hadn't said something earth-shaking.

"How the hell-?"

"Cindy told Jasmine, who told me. Of course." Huey's expression was as amused as could be, the slant of his chocolate colored eyes a tale-tell sign of his teasing at Riley's expense. "I didn't know you liked milk in your coffee, little brother."

"Says the nigga dating a half-breed."

"Hey, I don't judge."

"You hate white people, though."

"Not as much as you do." Then Huey thought about it, tapping his finger on his chin, "Then again, I guess you don't since you made out with Cindy."

"We didn't make out," Riley glared at Huey even harder, if that was possible.

"No? Well, damn, sucks for you then."

Riley chose to ignore his brother at that point. He had been thinking the exact same thing.

"So now what?"

Riley stopped painting again, setting his brush down and sitting on his bed. He looked at Huey honestly for a moment and Huey was surprised to find the look of confusion and slight frustration on his face. Huey knew Riley liked Cindy; their relationship was a work in progress over the years. But Riley had never been afraid to admit his feelings for any female. If he was attracted to a girl because of her hair; he'd tell her. If Riley liked a girl's ass, that was it, he liked her ass, and he had no qualms admitting it.

But Cindy was different, Huey presumed. Cindy was the girl his younger brother had fallen for and he had fallen - hard, deep and fast.

"I...don't know."

"You're worried about her parents." Riley realized that coming from his brother, the statement definitely wasn't a question.

So he nodded, because he didn't have the strength or the bravery to admit his fears out loud. Instead, Riley said, "They don't like black people."

"On the contrary, her Dad LOVES black people. It's her mom you have to worry about."

"How you know that?"

"His mistress comes to my job all the time. She loves reading. And since books are cheap, he indulges her." Huey gave the information very matter of factly, but Riley was surprised. He didn't know Cindy's dad was cheating on her mom, only vice versa.

"And she's black?"

"Darker than you, me and granddad combined. Uncle Ruckus dark."

Riley chuckled a bit and stood back up, heading back towards the canvas he was painting on for today. He picked up his brush and went back to work, and to his surprise, he felt much better.

"Maybe I'll ask her out."

"That's a start." Huey stood up, dusting his jeans off. He waved over his shoulder as he began his ascent up the stairs and Riley didn't even look up as he walked away.

But damn, he loved his big brother sometimes.

**After School, the Next Day**

"Reeeeeezzzzzyyyy!"

Cindy came jetting down the hallway at top-notch speed and bear-hugged Riley, almost knocking him over. He fought the urge to grimace when she rammed into him and instead hugged her back, even though he wanted to punch her ass.

Why the hell did she run at him full speed like a football player?

"What, White Gurl? Why you screaming like a banshee down the hallway?"

"I got an A! You're tutoring worked! I got an A, Riley!" Cindy was jumping up and down, making a complete show of the good grade. She wanted Riley to feel like he really helped her, even if she had fudged her bad grades in the first place.

"Fareal? Lemme see!" Riley plucked the paper out of her hands easily, looking at the big, bright red "A+" staring back at him. He looked over her answers, noticing there was something she could have done better, but all in all, she really had done better. "Well, damn. Told ya I'd get you a good grade."

"Reezy, thank you so much! If you hadn't have tutored me this never would have happened!"

"Bullshit. You'd have gotten a 100 if I tutored you and not that ignorant asshole."

Both Cindy and Riley turned as the captain of the football team strolled over to the two of them with an unhappy sneer on his face. The 17-year old senior, Christopher Burman, was a large boy and also the school's star quarterback. He had light green eyes and dark brown, shaggy hair. He was handsome to almost every girl in the school except Cindy. Chris was taller than Riley, standing at 6'5" to his straight 6 feet. He was bigger too, but that didn't matter.

Riley would still beat his ass into the ground.

"Say that shit again, bitch." Riley bit out, coldly. His fists were already opening and closing at his sides.

"I said-!"

Cindy stepped between the two, gently placing her arm on Riley's shoulder as she walked passed, "Ahem! Hello Chris. What it do?" Cindy gave him a soft smile that she knew would turn Chris into mush.

Which it did. The football captain started to stutter about something and Cindy smiled civilly, not even knowing what he was saying.

"White Gurl, what you gettin' in the middle for?" Riley asked, as his hand slid around her waist. Cindy tried not to gasp or blush and simply acted as if the behavior was normal and turned back to the baffled young man in front of her.

"As you can see, Chris, it would be a big problem for my boyfriend if you tutored me. He wouldn't feel like he was doing his job now, would he?"

"B-Boyfriend?" Both Riley and Chris said, in unison. When they realized this, the two boys glared at each other, ready to box all over again.

"Yes, Riley Freeman is my boyfriend. So I would suggest you stop trying to get between us; our study time is the only free time we have together." Here Cindy played on her lie by making an extremely happy face, as if those moments she studied with Riley were absolutely precious.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you what you were doing for your birthday."

"My birthday? You remember my birthday?" The surprise was clear in Cindy's voice, but the arm around her waist tensed significantly and she got over it. Immediately.

"Of course! You have the best b-day parties ever!"

"Hellz yeah! I'm havin an indoor pool party for my b-day next week! Why, you tryna hang?"

"Duh. That's why I asked about it."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'll let you know later. Me and my baby boi have hoopin' practice today." And with that Cindy walked away from Chris, pulling Riley along behind her. Riley continued to glare at Chris until he was out of sight, while Cindy pulled him along.

Finally, when they were out of the hallway and away from people's line of vision, Riley shoved her up against the nearest wall and kissed her heavily. His hands were everywhere and Cindy wrapped her leg around him, as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"R-Riley...W-wait-!"

Riley released her lips finally, glaring at her. He was absolutely angry, she could tell, but a part of her was happy over his feelings. His chocolate eyes were nearly black with anger and she finally realized the grip he had on her waist was extremely tight. He slowly let her back down on the ground and slammed his hand against the wall next to her head. Cindy could feel her heart pounding and her breath coming out in spurts. It was as if she was playing a championship game that had gone into overtime.

"The hell was that, Milky?"

"Wh-what? Whaddya mean?" The blush stained her face as she thought back on how Riley had crashed his lips on her's only moments before.

"Since when were we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Riley stated, the frustration evident in his face.

"Since when did we start making out before practice?"

This made Riley pause, but then he shook his head and stared at her all over again, "I'm your boyfriend now?"

"No? I don't know!" Cindy shook her head. She had only said that to make Chris back off!

"White Gurl, that's not something you just say to random people! What the hell!"

Cindy didn't understand why Riley was so angry. He had kissed her yesterday and again today. Didn't he want to be with her?

"Why are you so mad?"

Riley paused again, and all of a sudden his face looked hurt. It surprised Cindy how quickly his emotions had changed and then she felt him shut her out. "Never mind."

And then he started to walk away.

Cindy panicked and grabbed his wrist before he got too far away from her, "What? Reezy, whatchu mean never mind? Obviously it's something!"

"Nope. It's nothing, White Gurl. Don't even worry bout it."

Cindy was not having that at all. She yanked Riley's wrist and pulled him into her fiercely, hugging him close to her body. Even though he was taller than her, she had managed to lay his ear right on top of her heart.

Riley blushed; Cindy's heart was pounding underneath his ear. He heard her swallow heavily and take a deep breath before she began to speak, her voice trembling.

"R-Riley...I like you. I've liked you for a long time."

Riley didn't say anything, just listened to her heartbeat.

"I know you ain't ask me out, and I told Chris you were my boyfriend so he would leave me alone but...I wouldn't mind it..."

This time Riley stood at his full height, and peered down at the girl in his arms, "You wouldn't mind it?"

"Nah...Bein witchu...It ain't bad."

"And you like me?"

"A lot."

"A lot, huh?"

"Why you repeating everything I say?" Cindy said tersely, getting slightly frustrated. Riley had yet to say anything back to her! She frowned up at him and he chuckled, amused at the frustration evident in her eyes. Riley held her tighter, and that wide grin that showed up the first time they kissed filled Cindy's line of vision.

"I like you a lot too, Milky." And to further confirm his confession, Riley leaned down and kissed Cindy breathless.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Not Like Us

By: Sailorjj07

Chapter 7

A/n: What's up fam bam? I've missed yall! So here's a chapter full of lovely goodness for all of us to enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Riley stared at the invitation in his hand for a very long while. His brain processed the words on the card but for some reason he couldn't seem to get past the images that came along with it.

"How long are you gonna stare at that card?"

Huey plopped down on the couch next to his little brother, watching him with his ever reproachful gaze. Today, though, Huey was giving him looks of sympathy.

"She knows I can't go to this. Why'd she give it to me then?"

"...Why can't you go again?"

Riley knew Huey probably already knew the answer, which increased his frustration even more. If Huey knew why he couldn't go, didn't his girlfriend? Surely she wasn't starting to act like a blonde now.

"Uh...nigga-hatin' mama ring a bell? That broad wouldn't let me get two steps in the door before she'd yank my chain."

"I doubt she'd care about you being there. Robin and the others are going and she's okay with it, right? I highly doubt she hates one minority over all the others."

"You sure bout that? Cause I'm pretty sure her side-hoe is a Mexican, so she'd let Miami go and nobody hate Indians cause they got screwed ova before. And Kiko...well Asians make half the shit she got in her crib, so she gone be hella welcoming ta her."

"And you really think she won't let you in?"

"Absolutely."

Huey nodded quietly, a very thoughtful look on his face. He sat there for a moment, and then stood up from the couch slowly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "You've always acted your color before, what's the point in stopping now?"

Riley could hear the smirk in Huey's voice before he saw it, which meant Huey had the same idea as his brother: Riley was going to sneak into Cindy's party. Damn it, he wasn't gonna miss his girl's b-day for nothing!

**With Cindy**

"Mom, I'm not budging on this. Riley Freeman is coming to my party and you can't do anything about it." Cindy said, for the final time. She sat on the kitchen counter with her arms crossed, glaring at her mother with all the anger she could muster. The maid, Sophia, laid out a platter of cookies and tea at the table where Cindy's mother sat, pouring herself a cup before shooing the woman away. God, was she insufferable.

"Cindy McPhearson, that...hooligan is not allowed to come and I don't give a damn what you have to say about it. I'm PAYING for this party, so either he doesn't come or you won't have one."

"MOM! You can't do this to me! Riley is an important person and-!"

"Important? Some nigger moves into the neighborhood and he's all of a sudden important? He's ignorant! Probably can't even spell his own damn name! How dare you embarrass me like this?! It was one thing when you and that little heathen played together as children but you will soon be an adult! Drop this childish fantasy that everyone is created equally! Ugh, the Civil Rights movement is what's causing you to act like this!"

Cindy stared at her mother in disbelief. She couldn't believe her mother was saying such racist, crude things to her own daughter.

"Damn Mama, why don't you just go join the KKK already?! Ugh! I HATE YOU!" Cindy stormed off into her room, slamming the door as hard as she could behind her. She heard her mother follow her almost half way up the staircase before her footsteps stopped.

"I do send them money for funding, you know! And watch your mouth!"

Cindy shook her head and tried not to cry. Why didn't her mother understand? Riley really was the most important person to her. He was her boyfriend! She loved him, for goodness sakes! Couldn't her mother just be happy about it?

"Riley...what do I do?" Cindy wondered out loud, clutching her pillow tightly. She had to think of something before her birthday party tomorrow. She just had to.

**The Next Day**

Cindy checked her reflection one more time, making sure she had secured a bikini in all the right places. Her suit was a navy blue plaid with orange and white stripes. It tied at the nape of her neck in halter that pushed up her girls and showcased them in a lovely manner. The suit had ruffles around the neck and the bottoms were in the same blue plaid with gold circles on the side to hold the small bikini bottom.

Cindy wore a sparkly orange waterproof eye shadow and a navy bracelet on her wrist. Her pure white huge sunglasses accented the look and she made sure her bright orange flip-flops with bling hadn't lost any little crystals.

"Whoa Cindy. You're definitely the birthday girl!" Jasmine smiled at her best friend's reflection. Jasmine's swimsuit was a hot pink strapless tube top with a cute little swim skirt in the same color. She wore several glittered pink bracelets on her wrist, and her curly hair was tied up.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Jazzy!"

Jasmine smiled, but her face darkened a little bit, "I wish Huey could be here to see me though."

"You mean you didn't send him eye candy pics?"

"Well...I don't know that's a little...bad, isn't it? Huey's at work, I don't want to-"

"Oh Jazzy, let me show you how to make him have the best day at work ever." Cindy grabbed Jasmine's cell phone off of the bathroom counter, and immediately turned on the camera. "Now pose for me, hot mama!"

Jasmine giggled and gave her best super model pose, while Cindy took pictures. They ended up talking about 5 different pictures of Jasmine in her suit and Cindy made sure she got her best friend's photos at the best angle.

"And now...we send them." Cindy bundled the group of pictures in Jasmine's cell phone and then sent a text message to Huey. He'd definitely be at work drooling by the end of the day.

"Ooooh let's send some of you to Riley!" Jasmine said, feeling a rush of excitement from sending pictures to her boyfriend. She was sure Huey would like them.

Cindy felt her cheeks start to burn and shook her head, "No, I don't want to. I feel bad, you know? Since my mama said he couldn't come. She hates him."

"Oh Cindy, I doubt that."

"No she does. She called him...the N-Word, Jazzy. And not the nice one with an "a" either."

Jasmine's face filled with horror, "You mean...with an "-er"?! Oh no!"

Cindy nodded, her face filled with an angry glint at her mother's disregard for her feelings. "Anyway, let's go out and mingle. I'm sure everyone's wondering where the birthday girl is."

Jasmine pushed open the changing room door and led Cindy out into the sunlight. Cindy waved as several of her classmates called out "happy birthday" and gave them a soft, gracious smile. Cindy sat down on a beach chair, wishing she could put her sunglass on her face, but finding them pointless.

It was an indoor pool party, after all.

"You're the only person I know who would have a pool party in the middle of the winter."

Cindy kept her gaze forward, but gave Chris a lazy smile anyway, "Well, I always do it big."

"Then why're you dating such a short guy?" Chris' face was slightly turned up by the mention of Cindy's new boyfriend, and she turned to him, her blue eyes flashing in anger, while the rest of her face remained cool, calm, and collected.

"Cause basketball players are better in bed." Cindy smirked at the end of her sentence and watched Chris' face filled up with jealousy. Oh, it felt good to piss people off on her birthday.

"Well if he's so good, where the hell is he? Basketball players must be bad at showing up on time, huh?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Chris huffed and stormed off, realizing his mistake. Cindy WAS a basketball player after all. Did he forget that? "It's your damn party, of course you're here!"

"Jus sayin~!"

On the inside, Cindy couldn't help but be a bit upset. Chris had made a point - Riley was late. So late, he wouldn't show up to her party at all.

Cindy rolled onto her back, making sure Chris got the hint. She was done talking.

Jasmine leaned closer to Cindy and tsked softly, "You know, if you just told him up front that you don't want to be with him, I'm sure he'd leave you alone."

"Jazzy, no guy at school messes with you because you have an afro-haired ninja following your every move. It ain't gonna happen. Dude's not intimidated by the fact that I have a boyfriend; that's why he's talkin' shit."

"So...now what?"

"Ugh, I don't know." Cindy rolled back over and sighed loudly, "I really wanted my boo here, ya know?"

"Awwwww, Cin-Cin!"

"Hey yall!" Kiko strolled through the door with a cute, golden monokini, Ed Wuncler holding her tightly around the waist. Kiko kissed Ed on the cheek and gave him a little wave, making her way over to the birthday girl and Jasmine.

"Hey Jazzy! Happy Birthday, Cindy!" Kiko hugged her friend tightly, and then pointed at the table where Ed was sitting, "Eddy and I brought you a gift!"

"Oh, mamasita, don't go tellin' those lies!" Miami and Robin strolled in immediately behind the couple, grinning from ear to ear. They both hugged Cindy, who was looking at them all curiously.

"A gift?"

"Well yeah, you could call it that." Miami looped arms with Cindy and led her to the doors of the pool room. She winked at Robin and Kiko, who made their way over to Cindy's mom and began to chat politely with her.

"The warden's occupied so it's safe for you to go." Miami pulled a key card out of the little pocket on her swimsuit cover. She dangled the card in front of Cindy's face with a Cheshire grin.

"W-What's this for?"

Without answering, Miami handed her the keycard, gave her a slight push in the direction of the staircase and walked away, that smile still on her face.

_'Room 301? I guess I'm supposed to go there?'_

With a noncommittal shrug, Cindy headed down the hall towards the stairs and made her way to the third floor.

**With Riley**

Riley had never been so nervous in his life. He ran his hands through his bone straight hair, trying not to freak out. He had planned to get his hair rebraided today, since he wasn't allowed to go to Cindy's birthday party. When Monday came around, he could give Cindy her birthday gift looking fly as hell. Every girl wanted her man to look good, right?

But Miami had called him on three-way with Jalysa and gave him the plan, and then someone called Kiko to ask for the funds to put their plan in action.

So here he was, sitting in a hotel room his friends had paid for, with the perfect view of his girlfriend's expensive ass indoor pool party. Not that he minded watching her walk around in a two-piece, but he was pissed when that bitch Chris walked up and starting talking to her. It made him smile to see that Cindy wasn't paying ole dude any mind, but still... Chris knew they were together.

Riley sat on the bed of his rented room, trying not to get too excited. A part of him was thrilled since he found a way to see Cindy during her birthday party without getting her in trouble. Another part of him, though, was beginning to freak out, from the second he saw Kiko and Ed arrive.

He didn't see Miami and Robin show up, but he knew they were right behind the couple and were bound to arrive at any moment. When they got there, Cindy would get the key and then she'd be right in front of him in that tight ass swimsuit that made her blue eyes stand out and her beautiful curves flaunted every which way.

He heard something slide into the door and then a soft BEEP! as Cindy turned the handle and opened the door. He watched her as she stepped into the room, lock the door and immediately come around the corner, her eyes widening considerably.

"Reezy? You're here?!" Cindy dropped down onto the bed beside him, hugging him around his middle before he could respond to her. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

Riley smiled and all the nervousness seemed to flutter away. Cindy was so accepting of him; it made him comfortable.

"I ain't wanna get you in trouble with your Ma, so I wasn't gonna come, but then Miami called..."

"Miami? What'd she want?"

"She was tryna see if I had a plan to sneak into your party. Which is hard to do at an indoor pool party, I'm jus sayin." Riley shrugged as Cindy took his hands in hers.

"Ey but you here, ain't you?" Cindy tried to stamp down the wide smile spreading across her face, but she just couldn't control it. Riley was here! She had been so bummed out when she thought he wouldn't come, but here he was, right in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here." Riley found Cindy's smile was contagious and the next thing he knew, his smile was almost as big as her's.

"Soo...Is that mine?" Cindy was looking around Riley to the small box sitting on the bed behind him.

Riley blinked and turned around to see what she was talking about. He sighed loudly, wanting to smack himself in the head as she grabbed the box and gave it a little shake. "Yeah, it's your birthday present."

Cindy lifted an eyebrow at the slight sound of nervousness in his voice. She pulled the ribbon off of the velveteen box and opened it wide, surprised to see an adorable outline of a basketball, made up of tiny diamonds. The charm hung on a silver chain and clasped together in the back.

"Oh Reezy...Where'd you get the money for this?"

Riley frowned, definitely not expecting those words to come out of her mouth, "Whatchu mean? Does it matter where I got the money from? Damn, Milky, why can't you just say 'thank you' like a normal person?"

"I...Riley, it's absolutely beautiful, thank you." Cindy smiled and kissed Riley's cheek tenderly, with a warm smile on her face.

"White gurls are so damn ungrateful, I swear."

"Hey, I said thank you all ready!" Cindy pouted, removing the necklace from the tiny box and handing it to Riley, "Can you put it on for me?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah...I wanna wear it right now."

Riley shrugged as Cindy turned her back to him and balled up her hair, holding it out of the way so that he could fasten the necklace.

Riley slowly put the necklace around her neck and did the clasp, his brow furrowed as he tried to be as gentle as possible, "Really, Reezy, thanks. This necklace is so pretty."

"Y-you're welcome." Riley replied softly from behind her.

Cindy gingerly touched the necklace around her neck as her heart warmed significantly from this small gesture. Truly, her new necklace was the best gift she had received in her entire life. She felt the little necklace and the pressure that it left on her skin, swearing to herself that she would never, ever in her life forget this moment.

"Cindy?"

Riley placed his hands on Cindy's shoulders, and turned her body so that she could face him. To both of their surprise, there were tears streaming down Cindy's pretty face.

"Baby, what's wrong? You can't cry on your birthday!"

Cindy sniffed as tears continued to pave a liquid trail down her face, touching a hand to her face to confirm that she, indeed, was crying.

"Ooh Riley...Today sucks. My birthday is good and bad."

"What? Why? White gurl, you not making sense."

Cindy sighed as she leaned her head against Riley's chest, sighing wearily as he put his arms around her shoulders. "I mean, you can't come downstairs."

"So what? I'm here, ain't I?"

"Yeah, but I can't run downstairs and show off my new present. I can't spend my birthday with my best friends and with my boo. How does that even make sense?"

"Bae, you know you're Ma ain't good with me. And I don't too much like her neither. But today is your day. Be happy, boo. So we can't be together in the next 20 minutes? And? Yo my gurl today, tomorrow and yesterday, so why it matter if we can be together right this second?"

"But it won't be my birthday tomorrow."

Riley stroked her blonde locks with a smile, before pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"You so damn spoiled. That's why I'm here now. If you want, we can go do something together tomorrow or afta-skool." Cindy nodded as Riley wiped a few tears off her face. When he realized she had make-up on, he got up to hand her a tissue. "Now, get yo fine ass back downstairs before someone beside me start to miss you."

Cindy nodded again, and wiped her face, dabbing at her eyes to clean as much smeared make-up as she could. "Are you gonna leave?"

"Well yeah, ain't no other reason for me to be here."

Cindy stood up and walked over to Riley, who was sitting on the edge of the room's dresser. She stepped between his legs and smiled widely at him, "You betta take me somewhere badass for my birthday too!"

"Yeah, yeah," Riley replied, nonchalantly, that goofy grin back on his face. Cindy leaned forward for a kiss, as Riley wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met in a warm, comforting embrace and Cindy felt her heart explode in happiness.

She would have to reconsider which gift would receive the "best birthday present ever" title.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Not Like Us

By: Sailorjj07

Chapter 8

A/n: Hey guys~! So, I got a job writing descriptions for a company. You would think that my job would give me a myriad of ideas to work from and that the words would just be flowing from my fingertips, right? Well, the truth is, since I'm on a computer all day at work, I don't even want to LOOK at one when I get home, haha. Unless I'm playing the Sims. So the lack of updates is absolutely my fault. Then again, who else's could it be?

Thanks for putting up with my BS. I love you guys! As a reward, awesomeness shall follow. BEHOLD~!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Jazmine waved goodbye to Cindy and her mom as they pulled out of her driveway. She tightened her hold on the straps of her tote bag as she skirted the drive, her mind racing.

Why on earth was Cindy's mom so mean to everyone but herself?

She really couldn't figure it out. Keiko was nothing but nice to the woman, and Miami made it a personal goal to avoid her like the plague. The guys never really talked to Cindy's mom either, but Jazmine honestly didn't expect them too. The only reason why they talked to her Mom and Dad was because they loved just about everybody.

Jazmine fit her key into the front lock, noticing briefly that all the lights were off. She kept it that way and strode up the stairs, padding softly to her room. Looking down, Jazmine could see a strip of light under the door frame and immediately yanked the door wide open, startling her boyfriend Huey from his position on her bed.

He appeared to be doing something with his phone when he looked up at her, almost as if he was seeing double. His eyes relaxed quickly and his usual unfazed expression appeared.

"Where's my Mom and Dad?"

"Tom took her out to dinner. They told me I could wait for you to get back." Huey said, still holding his phone. His chocolate gaze briefly glanced at the screen then back up at her. Jazmine wasn't quite sure what was wrong with him, so she sat her bag down at the foot of the bed and joined him.

"Soooooo...what's up?" Jazmine stretched out beside Huey, and she saw his gaze flicker towards the white sundress she wore and then back towards her face. He lay down beside her on his side, staring into her face.

Jazmine blinked curiously. What was wrong with Huey?

"Did you have fun at Cindy's party?"

"Of course! It was really awesome and then Riley snuck in so we had to distract her Mom, so that made it even better."

"Mmm-hm."

"You should've seen Cindy's face when she came back from meeting him! She was soo happy!"

"Well, that's good."

"And then there were a bunch of kids from school there and we played water volleyball and-!" Jazmine almost jumped six feet in the air when Huey practically shoved his phone in her face mid-sentence. There in front of her eyes was a picture of herself, clad in a swimsuit and making her most flirtatious face.

"Who took these?" Huey's voice took on a very serious tone and Jazmine resisted the urge to gulp air nervously.

"C-Cindy."

"Did she teach you how to do this?"

This time she did swallow, as if that would ease the tension. Briefly, she nodded, not quite sure if her boyfriend was mad at her or just very, very surprised.

To her confusion, Huey sighed loudly and turned his back to her, slipping his cell phone into his pocket.

"W-wait... Huey, you're not mad, are you?" Jazmine sat up, unsure of what she should do to make Huey feel better. Was he mad at her for letting Cindy talk her into taking those pictures?

Instead of a response, however, silence greeted her question.

"Hey Huey! Don't be like that," Jazmine reached out and gently tugged on Huey's shoulder, causing him to roll over so she could see his face. Jazmine's eyes widened at the expression on Huey's face as she realized that he wasn't mad at her at all.

He was blushing!

"I'm not mad," Huey stated, as if the look on his face didn't say that much already. Jazmine nodded, her pulse quickening in her throat as their eyes met.

"Then what's wrong, Huey? Come on, you can tell me."

"I...like them. You look...cute."

Jazmine felt heat pooling in her cheeks, just as Huey averted his gaze from hers. Huey bit his bottom lip as he looked as far away from his girlfriend as possible in an effort to control the raging hormones inside of him.

"Y-You really think so?" Jazmine was still looking at him, though her face had nearly turned the color of a tomato by this point. Huey nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

But he didn't really have to. Jazmine's entire face lit-up in absolute joy and she tackled her boyfriend, straddling him on her bed. "Awwww~! Thank you, Huey!" Jazmine patted his afro with her hand, grinning all the while.

"Jazmine, do you realize how you're sitting on me? Damn. You're such a distraction."

"Well excuse me for being cute! I try hard to distract you, you know!" Jazmine giggled and leaned down to kiss her boyfriend. Huey met her lips in a kiss that surprised her with its intensity. In a flurry of movement, Huey flipped them over and this time, he was the one straddling Jazmine's frame.

"Now you'll get your punishment for distracting me at work," Huey said, with an almost sinister smirk crossing his face. Jazmine let out a girlish giggle as Huey nibbled at the base of her neck.

A girl didn't mind that kind of punishment every once in a while.

**With Cindy**

It had been an uneventful car ride home. Her mom had bad mouthed all her friends, and said about five times how much she wanted Cindy to hang out with good, white kids instead.

"What about that adorable young man? That football player boy? I think he'd be the perfect guy for you, Cindy."

Cindy slammed the car door, ignoring her mom completely. There was no way in hell that she was even going to be friends with Chris, let alone date him! Almost automatically, her fingers went to the birthday present that Riley had given her.

She already had a boyfriend anyway.

Cindy took the stairs two at a time and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. As an afterthought, she locked the door, too, and then disappeared into her bathroom.

"Cindy, dear, I don't know what I said that made you so upset. You know, if you just listen to what I have to say-"

"I'm taking a shower, Mama!" Cindy turned the water on full blast to drown her mother out. She decided that actually, she wanted to take a bath and stopped up the tub instead.

_'I wonder what Riley's doing?'_

Since she was still waiting on the water to fill, Cindy decided to text her man and see what he was up to. She smiled when her phone vibrated when he texted her back.

(Text message conversation is below. If you get lost, ask me in the review, ^_^ Riley's is first, followed by Cindy's and then Riley's and so on)

_Hey. U jus got hm?_

_Yeah. We hd 2 drp off Jazzy._

_O yeah? I cn my bro go ova there._

_Rly? 4 wat?_

_Dunno. Proly 2 c Jazz._

_Yup. Wyd?_

_Thinkin bout my bby girl._

_LOL. U lyin._

_Wat? Neva._

_Uh-huh._

_Wyd?_

_Bout 2 take a bth._

_N Im not invitd?_

_Hell nah, u aint trustd._

_Ouch. I aint gone do nuthin 2 u._

_Lies._

_Well stop txtn. Dun want u 2 get cookd._

_K. Call u lata._

_K._

Cindy set her phone on the counter of her bathroom sink and shut off the water, as her bathtub was completely full. She hoped her necklace was waterproof as she sank into the warm liquid. Cause she was never taking it off.

**The Next Day**

"Babe!"

Riley closed his locker to see Cindy walking up to him. He smiled at her and she greeted him with a kiss, melding her body into his embrace, though their jackets made it a little odd.

"Hey. Did ya find out where you wanna go for your b-day?" Riley moved a stray lock of hair from the front of Cindy's face, tucking it behind her ear while he waited for her answer.

"Nah. I forgot to tell you. I got a game tonight."

"Damn, fareal? I thought yall's games were on the same night as us?"

"Well, they expect the weather to get bad in some random town, so they moved the game up a week. I ain't neva heard of no shit like that, but apparently, it can happen."

"Dang." Riley held Cindy around her waist as they leaned up against the locker. He didn't want her to be sad because they couldn't go out for her birthday, but he kinda was.

And was man enough to admit it.

"So you gone come?"

"Duh." Riley kissed Cindy's cheek, earning an adorable blush from her. "Don't I always?"

"Yep!" Cindy grinned from ear to ear, as the first bell of the day rang out. "Aw shit. I have class on the other side of the school."

Riley matched her smile with one of his own and gave her a gentle push, "See you at the game, Lil Mama."

"Bye Reezy!"

Cindy took off down the hallway, just as Jazmine and Robin walked away. It was weird to see the two of them together, but they had the weirdest things in common that no one understood. Currently, they were holding some magazine between the two of them, with Jazmine nodding vigorously while Robin pointed at various pictures in the magazine.

"Where's Cindy off to so quickly?" Jazmine asked, briefly looking up from the page she and Robin were examining. Robin's eyes were still on the page and he flipped it, to Jazmine's excitement.

"Whoaaa, look at the coat!" Jazmine gushed, while Robin nodded eagerly.

"The hell are you two lookin' at?"

"A horse magazine from the UK. Robin and I are avid horseback riders!" Jazmine replied excitedly.

"Wooow." Riley replied, shaking his head all the while. Robin shrugged, while Jazmine flipped to another page. His eyes scanned the magazine before he turned back to Riley.

"It is a part of my heritage, after all."

Riley held up his hands in a defensive way, chuckling as the three of them continued down the hall, " 'Ey, I don't judge. My bro likes some of the weirdest shit eva, ya know?"

"I think having hobbies is a good thing!" Jazmine cried, in defense of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Yall goin to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." The three strolled by an open classroom door, as another bell sounded.

"Aw shit, we just walked by my class. See yall later."

Both Jazmine and Robin waved as Riley strode into his classroom door.

**At the Basketball Game**

The stands were jam packed, as usual. The women's team was just as good as the men's team at Woodcrest High, so most folks saw no reason to miss out on the action. Riley had a good seat in the middle of the stands, though he sat at the very top of the section. He hated when people got all up in his personal space.

Miami and Kiko were chatting about make-up beside him and Jalysa was reading a book, as usual. He saw Huey sitting at the very end of their row, a prime spot for keeping an eye on not only the whole room, but Jazmine, who stood with the cheerleaders on the floor.

Huey was never really interested in sports, though he would make an excellent b-ball player if he wanted. He was however, interested in his girlfriend, which was the main reason why he was there.

Robin settled onto the row between Riley and Miami, kissing his girlfriend's cheek before he examined the gym. Both sides had a good number of people waiting for the game to start.

"You think we'll win?"

"My baby gurl is on the team; of course they'll win."

Robin opened his mouth to reply, but loud music began to fill the gym as both teams streamed in on each side. Both players and teams were introduced and in a matter of minutes, the Woodcrest High Women's Basketball game began.

Cindy refused to look up in the stands as she came out. She had seen Riley the moment she faced the crowd as her name was called, so she knew exactly where he was. She fought the urge to look at him and simply focused on her game, as she should.

It was only a matter of time before the first half of the game rolled to an end with a score of 45-15. Cindy could feel sweat in places she didn't even know could get sweaty. In the locker room, her coach gave them a rousing speech of encouragement with a few pointers, before their small break was over and the second half began.

She was being targeted by a tall brunette with broad shoulders through the entire first half, but at the start of the third quarter, the brunette had a look on her face that said she was out to get Cindy. As the ball went back and forth on the court, the brunette girl with a number 8 jersey stalked Cindy like a hawk. It was harder than usual to shake her off, but somehow Cindy managed to get around her a few times. A hard shove that left Cindy on the floor reminded her that Number 8 was definitely trying to get her out of the game.

"Watch it, blondie," she had called, when the ref called her foul.

Cindy sneered at the girl, but got up to her feet, making her way to the free throw line.

SWOOSH!

Both shots went in the hoop with a breeze and she was back at it again, dodging elbows from the girl. Cindy ducked from side to side, sweeping out from under her watch and grabbing the ball. She ran full speed in the other direction when Number 8 came stomping her way through. Cindy tried to feint and spin out of the way, but at the last minute, her necklace sailed from underneath her jersey and Cindy watched as the brunette's eyes instantly went to the shiny object in the air between them.

Cindy's heart stopped as she came to the slow realization that she hadn't taken the necklace off. Her eyes grew wide as Number 8's hand reached out for the object and Cindy knew all too well that the girl was going to snatch at the only gift she had ever received from Riley.

"No!" Cindy heard herself cry out, and quickly, she threw the ball in the direction of her teammate, while throwing her body into the folding chairs that rested on the sidelines. She heard the crash of the empty chairs of the opposing team as she fell to the ground and then felt a bursting pain at the back of her head.

SWOOSH!

There were cheers for her teammate who had gotten the ball in, but the refs were already blowing the whistle to stop the game. Cindy stared up at the gym lights as her vision got blurry, then finally, faded to black.

**With Riley**

It was like watching an angel fall from Heaven. He wasn't too sure what drove Cindy to dive head first into the folding chairs on the sidelines, but if he had to guess, it was a result of that brunette chick that had been trying to knock her out of the game since the first buzzer rang.

There were coaches around Cindy's fallen form and Riley's breath caught in his throat when he realized she wasn't moving.

"Shit." The curse word was uttered softly from his lips as he shoved past his brother and hopped the stairs, two at a time.

"W-Wait! Riley!" Robin called after him, but Riley was already gone.

Cindy's mom had already made her way down onto the floor and was rushing towards her daughter with tears in her eyes. The rest of the crowd had moved closer towards the bleacher's railings, each person pushing past each other to get a good look at the scene.

Riley stopped at the second row of bleachers, his eyes scanning the crowd. He had to get through. "SHIT! Move the hell outta my way!"

And then he jumped.

He could feel the eyes of the crowd on him as he sailed over heads. He was actually thanking the stars that he did indeed played basketball and had a pretty good jump. He was pretty sure what he was doing shouldn't at all be humanly possible but somehow, he managed to land on the railing and then jump to the court from there.

He ran with all his might across the court, not caring about the stares of surprise. Cindy's mom herself was staring at him wide eyed as tears streamed down her face, but she managed a glare in his direction when he finally got close enough. He glared right back, pushing one of the coaches out of the way, and knelt down beside his fallen angel. He put his arms around her and held her close, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Cindy...Baby girl, can you hear me?"

Cindy only groaned in response, but to him, that was enough. Her mom's face twisted up into a snarl and she pointed at them, directing her anger to the coach, "How dare you let this nigger on the court! He's not even on the team! Remove him immediately!"

"This 'nigger' plays on the basketball team too; I can be on the court if I damn well please." Riley responded, his eyes narrowing at the look of absolute disdain on Mrs. McPhearson's face.

"How rude!"

"Is this broad serious right now?" Riley asked the coaches, looking at their faces to see their reactions. Their matching looks of horror told him that they couldn't believe the woman either. He cradled Cindy in his arms and stood up, taking care to be gentle to her prone form, "Look, ya ain't gotta like me. Actually, I don give a damn if ya like me or not. But Cindy likes me. And I like her too." But as Riley looked down at Cindy's bruised face, he realized those words weren't exactly true. He sighed, touching her bruised cheek softly, before meeting her mother's gaze head on: "Nah, actually… I love Cindy… I love her more than anything else. So eitha act like ya care about your kid and be respectful, or move the hell outta my way."

Cindy's mom stood with her mouth to the floor. Riley fought the urge to smirk at her, instead turning to the coaches, "Did yall call the ambulance awready?"

Each nodded, still in shock at the scene that had unfolded in front of them.

"Which way?"

One of the ladies pointed in the direction of the exit door, and Riley suddenly heard the faint sound of the emergency vehicle's sirens. He nodded and strode towards the exit with his girlfriend in his arms. To his surprise, the door opened, as Huey came into view, the emergency vehicle parked as close as it could get to the door.

"She prolly has a minor concussion." Huey offered nonchalantly, in the only form of comfort that he knew how.

"Shit, I hope that's all she got." Riley murmured, before one of the paramedics took Cindy from his arms. He climbed into the back of the ambulance, holding her free hand while a paramedic checked her vitals.

Riley knew he wasn't the type to pray, but something in his heart squeezed painfully at the sight of his ride-or-die chick in an ambulance. As he glanced down to look at her face, he caught sight of the necklace he had given her for her birthday. Gingerly, he touched the object, though in the back of his mind he knew she had broken a rule. You weren't supposed to wear jewelry while playing basketball.

"Shit." For the third time in a few minutes, Riley's mind reeled at a sudden realization.

Cindy was trying to protect her necklace. She had worn the jewelry and the girl that was fouling her out had seen the object, and probably tried to break it.

Cindy threw herself into those chairs because she didn't want the necklace to be destroyed.

Cindy had hurt herself for him.

And that meant this entire situation was his entire fault.

The guilt of the incident pushed down on him like a rock. He was to blame for his girlfriend's injury. He had given her the gift and now she was hurt, because she wore it.

How the hell do you apologize for that?

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Not Like Us

By: Sailorjj07

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own!

A/n: It took one of my reviewers sending me a message to get me in gear. Sorry, guys. I really have started avoiding computers since I started working at a desk job so updating was kinda... delayed for me.

But I'm here now~! Love y'all!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Actions

(Me!)

Riley sat in complete silence during the car ride home. Since he technically wasn't a member of Cindy's family, he wasn't allowed to ride to the hospital with her. He had heard from Jasmine, who had gone to the hospital with her mom, that Cindy was awake and talking just fine. Jasmine had offered to take Riley along with them, but he really didn't want to be a bother.

And he honestly didn't want to see Cindy right now.

The guilt was eating at him in the worst way possible. As he leaned against the cold window on the passenger side of his brother's car, he could feel the icy frost seeping into his very own heart. How could he have let her do something so dangerous? Cindy knew that no jewelry was allowed on the court, but she had the necklace on anyway.

But he couldn't blame her. He knew Cindy took good care of anything that she truly appreciated. He knew she would love the necklace when he gave it to her. But why did she have to put herself in danger? Over a stupid necklace!

"It's not your fault." Huey knew, from Jasmine, that the reason Cindy had taken a fall was because she was trying to keep her precious necklace safe. He also knew his stupid brother would blame himself for the accident.

As they pulled into the driveway of their house, he knew his assumptions were correct.

"..." Riley didn't give Huey a reply as he handed him some gas money and got out of the car. He was in the house by the time Huey was turning the car off. He closed the garage door and made his way into the house as well, giving a small wave to his granddad who was sitting in his usual armchair.

"Boy, what's yo brother's problem? He ain't even speak when he passed me! See, I'mma have to remind him whose house he lives in-!"

Huey shook his head softly, and he could tell that Granddad understood the serious look on his face, "He'll be all right. He's just learning about love, Granddad."

"Well damn. I don't know shit about love, so I can't help him. Shit, I'm bitchless now! I can't help him, nah-uh."

Huey chuckled as he said good night to his granddad and made his way upstairs to his room. He thought about peeking into Riley's room to offer him more advice, but decided against it. His little brother needed to learn about relationships... and himself... on his own.

**Two Days Later, At School**

Everyone kept stopping Cindy in the halls to ask if she was okay. They all told her that she was a great basketball player, and that she was absolutely dedicated. Even the teachers were shocked that she had come to school so soon.

But what puzzled Cindy the most was that she hadn't seen Riley. He hadn't called her or texted her since the incident, either. Cindy was seriously ready to tell him off, but worse... she was starting to get worried about her relationship.

She finally made her way to her locker, where Jasmine and Miami were waiting with balloons, a stuffed elephant and chocolate candy.

"Awwww guys!" Cindy hugged the two girls close to her, as Jalysa walked up with an extra balloon.

"Man, I got here a little late. Blame my idiot brother." Jalysa got in on the group hug, before handing Cindy her Welcome Back balloon as well.

"So... have are you feeling?" Miami asked, leaning against the locker next to Cindy's.

"I'm good, but..."

"Oh no! YOU DON'T HAVE CANCER, DO YOU?!" Jasmine cried, tearing up almost immediately. What would she do with her life if Cindy had cancer?!

"No, dummy! I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me; not even a scratch on my head." She had a few scrapes on her arms, but thankfully, she was wearing long sleeves.

"Ooh good!"

Cindy rolled her eyes and turned to watch the expressions of Miami and Jalysa, "So can any of you tell me where Riley is? I haven't heard from him since the accident."

The silence that rolled over the group was deafening.

Cindy watched as Jalysa began to shuffle her feet, and Miami bit on her bottom lip as she looked away from Cindy's eyes. Only Jasmine, who had her hands clasped in front of her chest and a pitiful look on her face, would look her in the eye.

"What? What happened? Did he get a new girlfriend or something?" Cindy questioned, with her heart on edge.

The three girls shook their heads fiercely, almost in unison. Miami could believe what she was hearing, "Riley would NEVER cheat on you, Cindy. Don't you remember what happened?"

"What?"

"Riley told your mom off in front of the entire school," Jalysa added, while Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"He even said he loved you. In front of EVERYBODY. It was crazy." Miami replied, while Cindy tried not to faint.

"B-but then-?"

"He's taking your accident really, really hard. He was so worried about you. Especially since you got hurt because you were trying to keep that necklace safe." Jalysa said, giving Cindy a matter-of-fact look.

Cindy stared at her friend with her mouth agape, "What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Riley knows that you jumped out of the way to keep that necklace safe. Since he's the one who gave it to you, he feels bad. Like it's his fault you got hurt." Jasmine told her, a sympathetic look crossing her face.

"What? It's absolutely not his fault! Why would he think I would blame him for that?"

But all she got in return was silence. No one but Riley could answer that question for her.

Slamming her locker shut, Cindy grabbed her books and turned to her friends, "So where is he now?"

"We don't know. I know he comes to school, but Robin is the only one that actually has a class with him. He just hasn't been hanging out lately. He doesn't sit with us at lunch and he either goes straight to practice or goes home."

Cindy couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell was Riley thinking?

**A Week Later**

Cindy was furious. A week had gone by and she still hadn't seen Riley. She had managed to get brief glimpses of him, but whenever he walked into his classrooms, he would stare out of the window and not once look in her direction. She couldn't very well storm into his class and demand he talked to her; she definitely didn't want to make a scene.

She had tried calling him, texting him, hell, she even sent him an e-mail and went to his house twice!

There was no way that she was going to take his stupid silent treatment any longer.

"Ugh! I am SO sick of him not speaking to me!" Cindy slammed her locker shut and nearly jumped into the air from fright, to find Jalysa behind her locker.

"So he's still avoiding you, huh?"

"Yes! What the hell? I'm his girlfriend! How can he just ignore me like this?"

"Well, understand how he feels a bit too. He's probably worried that you blame him for the accident as much as he blames himself."

"But I don't!"

"We know that. He doesn't." Jalysa patted Cindy's shoulder sympathetically as they walked to their classes. "I heard rumor that he'll be in the art room after school today. Maybe you can catch him there."

"Yeah... Maybe."

"Well good luck~!" Jalysa walked into her classroom as Cindy continued on down the hall. She waved as she saw Robin come around the corner, with Miami on his arm.

"Hey, you two!"

"Hi Cindy. I heard that Riley will be painting in the art room today. You should totally go see him." Robin gave her thumbs up, while Miami just grinned from ear to ear.

"Ok, seriously, what are you guys planning?"

"Well, we managed to talk his art professor into giving him some homework."

"Eh? You did?"

Robin winked, "Are you serious? Don't you know what I'm capable of?" Robin laughed loudly as he and Miami walked away from Cindy. She giggled a bit too; goodness her friends were silly.

**After School**

Cindy made her way into the art room as quickly as she could. Sure enough, Riley was sitting in the corner of the room, facing the window. He was painting the sunset on a large canvas with bright oranges and fading pinks. The scene was beautiful and he wasn't even finished yet. She stepped up behind him, standing close enough for him to hear her.

"So how long do you plan on avoiding me, Riley Freeman?"

The paint brush halted briefly, and then continued its slow, continuous strokes.

"Riley."

He painted quietly, not answering her, because really, what could he say? He felt like shit for getting her injured, and he felt even worse for ignoring her. But that was what was best for their relationship, right? If he avoided her, maybe Cindy would get angry and lose the necklace. Maybe she would throw it, and him, away.

But did he really want that?

"Riley! Damn, are you even gonna look at me?" Cindy yanked his shoulder to make him face her and the paint brush fell from his hand. He looked down at the brush, as auburn paint splattered on the floor, before turning to face Cindy, an irritated look on his face.

"Why would I look at you?! Why would I wanna see the bruises and shit that happened cuz of me? Huh?!" Riley stepped around the chair, getting all up in Cindy's personal space. She took a step back and found herself backed up against a nearby table.

"Riley, how does that even make sense?! I play sports. People get hurt in sports! Why you trippin' over small ish?"

"Small? White Gurl, you were knocked out. I WATCHED you smack ya head on a metal chair and fall. You had to go to the hospital! That ain't small!" Riley clenched his hands into a fist as he gripped the table behind Cindy. She could see the immense amount of worry and disappointment in his chocolate brown eyes, and for some reason, it was hard to be angry. "None of this woulda happened if I just gave you something else for ya b-day. You wouldn't have no necklace to wear on the court..."

"Riley, you so damn stupid."

"Whatchu say?"

"I said YOU STUPID. I can take a few bruises. I'm the best damn player in this school. You think I can't take a lick? You know I'm betta than that." Cindy cupped her hands around Riley's face, as he stared at her in surprise. "I put the necklace on and wore it durin my game, not you. I made the choice to foul out so that girl wouldn't touch me, not you. But you can't just... cut me off without tellin' me or talkin' to me. That ain't cool. I thought you had found a new chick or some shit."

"What the hell? Now who's sayin shit that don't make sense?" Riley tried to look away from her, but seeing Cindy's smiling blue eyes made the anxiety and stress in him melt away.

"I know, baby, I know." Cindy hugged Riley close, listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat. She closed her eyes slowly, so happy to see him again. It had been way too long. "Reezy, I love you. You can't not talk to me. I ain't seen you in a week."

"Hey, you can't be throwin out heavy ass four letter words in the middle of a-"

"They told me you said it in front of the whole school already. Don't front. So after sayin the shit out loud in front of the whole school. That's why this whole thing didn't make any sense to me. How you gone say you love me to my mama and then ignore me? How you think that shit made me feel?

"Milky, I don't wanna talk about yo feelings right now." Cindy opened her eyes and leaned back to look into her boyfriend's face. He definitely was feeling better already.

"Oh? Whatchu wanna talk about then?"

"Well see, we got this supply room ova here and... I think I'mma take you to see it. You ain't eva seen it, right? Here come look."

Cindy laughed with a red flush on her cheeks, as her boyfriend led her towards the secluded supply room.

It was so great to be back together.

End Chapter 9


End file.
